


The Whirlwind Winchester

by xHaruka17x



Series: ABO Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar is an asshole, Benny Lafitte - Freeform, Bottom Castiel, Domestic, F/M, Feminization, Gabriel - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Prostitution, Physical Abuse, Professor Castiel, Sam is pining for Dean, Shy Castiel, Top Dean, UFC Fighter Dean, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you were mine, I would never make you cry”<br/><br/>Castiel looked up to find a stunning man looking down at him. The man’s green eyes looked at him so genuinely full of concern, Castiel didn’t know how to feel. Why would a stranger look at him like that?<br/><br/><br/>Stand alone work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whirlwind Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Chelsey Furedi for the amazing art work of UFC DEAN!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/

Note: Enjoy and please read & gimmy feedback!

 

Five years today. It hadn’t been easy. They had had very hard trying times. But they were in a good place now, they had both fought so hard to be happy together, and now they were.

They came from two different worlds and it had showed. But Castiel couldn’t be happier.

He looked on as his Adonis of a husband came out of the ocean, pushing his dirty blond hair and water out of his face as he made his way toward Castiel.

The water dripped slowly down his broad chest and strong arms, his red swimming shorts stuck to the wet skin, leaving nothing to the imagination of what was between the tall man’s bowed legs.

Castiel felt his cock twitch.

“Hey Angel” His husband graced him with one of his traffic stopping smiles.

“Hello Dean” He answered smirking at the pet name he loved.

Dean leaned down and kissed him.

“You are getting me wet” Castiel murmured. Dean smiled evilly as he laid himself over his dry husband, grabbing hold of Castiel’s hands putting them above his head on the towel.

“Now you’re all wet and stuck.”

“Darn” Castiel moaned as Dean grinded his hips into his. Dean was kissing his neck softly, licking right under his left ear, taking him apart with such gentle and light touches, making him so hard he bucked his hips up.

“Always so responsive baby, love that about you” Dean murmured against his collar bone.

Cas tasted like sea salt and sunscreen but Dean didn’t care. The small moans and whimpers his lover was making were worth it. Dean’s hand caressed a nipple and Castiel moaned. He licked the perky nub, circling his tongue around it while his hands traveled lower, pulling Cas’s swimming shorts down.

“Dean… we are on a…. a beach…”

“Private beach”

Dean sat back and removed Castiel’s shorts then covered him quickly, kissing hungrily any protest he might have. He pushed his own shorts down just enough to pull his aching cock out.

“Get these really wet baby” He said as he put two fingers into Castiel’s mouth who sucked them down as told, keeping his lust blown blue eyes on Dean’s wild green ones. “Fuck baby so hot…”

He removed his fingers and wrapped Castiel’s legs around his waist and teased Castiel’s entrance with his wet fingers.

“Dean…” Castiel mewled, arching his back as Dean slipped in one finger to the knuckle. Dean’s mouth was back on Castiel neck, licking him in rhythm to his finger sliding in and out. “Please…”

Dean added a second finger, pumping in and out of Cas. “So beautiful for me” Castiel was moaning chantingly, pushing himself down on Dean’s fingers.

Dean slid a third finger. Cas was so wet and moaning. The sun was beaming down on Dean’s exposed back but he did not care. He removed his fingers and carefully pushed himself into his husband’s pliant and opened body.

“Dean… yes…”

There was only three things in life Dean lived for. Pie, because its pie, winning in the octagon/ring, and making his angel of a husband come apart under him.

Dean kept a slow and deep pace, hitting his prostate teasingly, kissing Cas lazily and messy. “Making such pretty sounds for me” Castiel moaned, his lips open and kiss swollen.

Dean lowered one of Castiel’s legs from his shoulders and changed the angle slightly. Castiel arched off the towel, screaming Dean’s name as he came all over both their stomachs. Dean kept pumping in and out of his lover throughout his orgasm and growled out his own seconds later, filling the now limp body under him.

“Happy anniversary Angel” Dean murmured against Castiel’s sweaty temple.

 

**##### _Five years earlier._**

 

Students. Some made Castiel crazy while others made him worry. Once in a while there will be one or two students that are promising, but that was a rare thing. He was a Classics Professor at North Western University in Chicago. He loved this city.

At 30 he was a well-known Classics Professor. NWU had taken him on board four years prior and he loved teaching.

Moving here had been the best decision for him. Being from Washington with politically involved parents, who did not support their youngest son’s choices in life, was painful to say the least.

He had two older brothers, Ezekiel and Zachariah. His family being right wing religious showed into their children’s names. Zachariah was the eldest and his parent’s favorite. He was as much of an asshole as their father Jim Novak and followed in his footsteps to become a senator. Ezekiel was an entrepreneur, following in their mother Naomi’s steps, continuing Novak Corporations. Naomi Novak had a mind for business, so thanks to Jim’s family wealth and her ambitious and calculated moves, she had almost doubled their wealth. Ezekiel continued that tradition.

Castiel however never quite fit in the family. He liked dreaming and letting his mind wonder into myths and legends. He had no knack for politics, no sight for business either, which frustrated his parents to no end. His brothers had teased him mercilessly throughout his childhood. Being bullied at school and at home was much of his only memories, very few good ones stuck. Things had only gotten worse for him when he was in high school. During senior year, his parents had started to introduce him to young debutantes as potential wives. Castiel had been surprise to find out the old traditions of debutantes and arranged marriages still took place in modern society. After meeting three and things had gone horribly wrong, he had been faced with his two very angry parents demanding what the problem was. His two brothers had gone through the same when they had been 18yrs old and both had been married by 20 and were still with the women their parents had chosen.

He had then told his parents he was gay. Now that had been a day he would never ever forget which started the let’s be honest, short line of lovers his parents would pay off to leave him. When he was attacked and hospitalized, his parents told him he had to be cured of his evil ways. His own brothers had done nothing when he had been physically attacked in front of them.

He hadn’t actually found out his parents paid his very few lovers to leave him, not till his ex Samandriel had broken up with him and when Castiel had begged him to know why, Samandriel had showed him the check from his parents with way to many zeros attached. Samandriel had told him, he didn’t love him and had no problems taking the money.

Then there had been Matt. He had been sweet and nice to Castiel. They had only been together a few weeks when Matt had suddenly gotten jealous of one of Castiel’s ‘straight’ friends. He had beaten Castiel so severely he had been hospitalized for a month and he had to take out a restraining order because Matt wouldn’t stay away from him and he had been terrified.

From the day he told his parents he preferred men till he graduated collage at 24yrs old, they had paid off five of his lovers. Castiel’s self-esteem and confidence had very much wavered to self-loathing.

When he moved to Chicago, it was a new start, away from his parents. Yes he had the trust funds to live off of from his grandparents and they couldn’t touch it. But here in Chicago, no one knew him as Senator Novak’s gay son, black sheep of the family and embarrassment. No, here he could start new and he had.

About six months after moving here to start his new position as a Classics Professor, he had met Balthazar Milton. He was from England, had a charming accent which followed him to Chicago. He was about the same height as Castiel. Blond with blue eyes and a few years older, he was quite attractive and always wore V-neck shirts with scarves. He owned Art Galleries throughout Chicago and New York as well as in England. Today they were together three years.

It had been hard for Castiel. Balthazar was suave and charismatic. He loved parties and get togethers with a high number of attendees and liquor. And Balthazar was very much a flirt. Castiel had caught him a few times with other men. Each time it had been painful, but each time Balthazar had sworn they meant nothing and he only cared for Castiel.

He had forgiven him each time, desperately wanting to hold on to him. He hadn’t heard from his family since moving to Chicago and he truly believed that Balthazar could be it, his partner for the rest of his life. Balthazar was wealthy and couldn’t really be influenced by his parent’s money when he had his own. He took care of Castiel, showered him with gifts and trips to New York and England. He really thought that maybe Balthazar loved him. Even though he refused to live together and most of their relationship was on his terms.

He looked down at his watch, the day had been long and all he wanted now was his favorite spicy pulled pork avocado salad from Harvelle’s and celebrate their three years together.

He readjusted his glasses on his nose and straightened his vest. His tie was still perfectly tucked under his collar. He looked decent. One thing his father had always drilled into him was appearances was everything. A man should look like the gentleman he is to be. Dress pants, dress shirts, ties and vests. The proper look. His hair always parted to the side and glasses completed his code of dress.  
  
He grabbed his brief case and headed out the door, looking forward to seeing his lover.

 

**#####**

 

“Winchester! Winner!”

Anna looked at the screen. She moved her long hair from her shoulder and looked at the fight stats.

“Your boy is looking good Miller” Anna turned around to see the Manager of Endorsement Inc, a tall burly man named Raphael.

“I know” She answered smugly, turning back to the screen just in time to see her client Dean Winchester step out of the ring.

“We should have no problems finding him a few more contracts. Demon Dean has quite the fan base” The man said stepping next to her.

They could see a swarm of fans trying to touch Dean on his way to the back. “He has really helped with the woman clientele” He added laughing as Anna rolled her eyes.

There was no denying Dean Winchester was Sex on legs. Tall and very well built, dark blond spiky hair, mesmerizing green eyes, perfect bow lips and a nose dusted by freckles that continued down his body which ended with bowed legs.

Only problem for Anna was that Dean Winchester was openly bi. The scandal that had erupted last year when he had admitted in an interview he had no preference and liked men and women, to put it lightly, insane. The scandal had started from a picture of Dean kissing another man. Dean had ended up losing endorsements as well as have a few fights canceled because the opponent wasn’t comfortable fighting a bi man. Not that that actually made any sense when Dean Winchester was a scary man in the Octagon or Ring.

One fighter had even said he was worried that he would put him in a submission hold and grope him. However Dean’s record spoke for itself, he was never unprofessional in the ring, if anything his nickname spoke volumes. Demon Dean. He looked absolutely evil when fighting. His usually smiley face turned dead cold serious. Some even said his eyes turned black. And his precision in his moves were unmatched. He never wasted a move.

“Yes women and men do love him.” She agreed. She herself did, Dean was a great lover and she would have him any chance she could. He didn’t do relationships, he was too busy and all he ever thought about was food, fighting and sex. She was ok with that, at least as much as she could be with a bi sexual man that the world wanted. “I am going to go see how he is doing, the cut on his cheek looks nasty”

Raphael said nothing and watched her leave; the red head wasn’t good at hiding her emotions.

 

**#####**

 

“You good Brother?” Benny asked him as he cleaned up the cut on his cheek as he sat down on the table.

“Yeah I’m fine” Dean said smirking at him.

“Uh huh” Benny laughed, Dean winked at him.

Anna stayed in the door watching them a moment longer till she stepped inside.

“Great fight Dean” She said smiling.

“Thanks. So where we headed to now? Did you get me the fight against Northstar?” Dean asked as Benny tended to his cut and helped him with his gloves.

Anna stepped towards him. “Yes I did. In a few weeks you’ll face him” She said, touching his shoulder.

Dean smiled happily, seeing her fondness for him in her eyes. Now he knew he shouldn’t have cross that line with her, especially sense the girl was an amazing manager and rep hands down. She did wonders for his career. But she was ridiculously hot and the sex was always good. She was flexible and took everything Dean gave her, even when he wasn’t so gentle. But he didn’t care for her the way she wanted him to. He didn’t do relationships and he just truly did not see himself with her beyond the bedroom. They had had this conversation; she had told him she understood that she was a big girl. But he couldn’t help feeling a bit bad about it.

Dean knew how that sounded, he wasn’t heartless, but he was honest with himself. Growing up to a military driven father who thought him the first thing was to fight, not love, left him a bit off with relationships. His father had beaten him so many times Dean couldn’t remember. John hit him till Dean was 15 and fought back and won. He had taken off after, taking his younger brother Sammy with him. Things had gotten complicated quickly. Dean had to find ways to keep himself and his baby brother of 11 from going hungry. Dean had done many things he was not proud of, but they were necessary. He wondered sometimes if he that’s why he felt nothing for his lovers, if the acts made him numb emotionally. But it didn’t mean he didn’t love sex, because he so did.

Things changed for the better when he turned 18. He had been caught by Bobby Singer in the back alley of the gym he owned blowing a guy for money.

Bobby had chased off the man and dragged Dean into the gym. He had shoved him in the shower, fed him and demanded an explanation for being a prostitute at such a young age. Dean had actually told him the truth, which had surprised him. Everything he did was for his younger brother Sammy, so he couldn’t want for anything. They lived in a crappy motel but Sam could go to school, eat and have clean clothes.  
  
Bobby had called him an idgit and offered him a job in his gym, as well as the small two bedroom apartment over the gym. Dean had been so shocked he was sure it had been a trick.

Bobby had told him there was no catch. No kid should live the way he was and his brother neither. After that Bobby had become his and Sam’s father figure. Bobby was rough around the edges but was always good hearted and honest with both boys.

Soon Dean had started sparing with some of the boxers that would come into the gym to practice. One in particular had been very cocky. Gordon Walker. He had been training for his second city fight, having won the first and naturally, he thought he was untouchable. He had challenged Dean to actually fight him instead of just holding the pads and ducking.

Dean had just looked at Bobby who had nodded. Dean smiled and stepped into the ring with Gordon. He watched Gordon dance a bit and angle the distance with his gloved hand. Dean had let Gordon hit him twice before the cocky bastard laughed and left himself open. Dean didn’t hesitate, decking him. Gordon went down and was out cold. Bobby had laughed and told Dean he might have a future as a boxer, he was a natural.

That’s what had started his insane career. He had started as a boxer for three years and had climbed the ranks in the boxing world, and that’s when he met Anna. The next thing he knew, he announced he was going to transfer into UFC when the opportunity was offered. Dean had made a name for himself as Demon Dean.

Being in a ring, either boxing or MMA was Dean’s out. He could take out all his self-hate, all his insecurities, all of his painful shame and all his hate of his father in that ring. All he felt was powerful and the adrenaline was an addiction he could never get tired of.

Things with Sam had been distant for a while and he had thought it was because for once Dean was taking care of his own life and doing something for him. But then Sam had done something Dean had never even seen coming, Sam had kissed him. Fully on the lips and moaned against him, making Dean feel his hardness for him. Dean had freaked out, shoving Sam so hard his brother had fell onto the floor.

“What the fuck Sam!”

Sam had looked up at him, his erection visible in his thin shorts. “I love you Dean… I want you”

“That’s sick Sam, I’m your fucking brother! What the fuck!” Dean had left the apartment. Everything had felt wrong. He had been so shocked he had actually told Bobby.

What threw him was that Bobby hadn’t seemed all that surprised. “I think he needs help Dean”

Dean had nodded. “Yeah”

They had agreed then to send Sam to California as planned for school and get him a shrink. Dean hadn’t been able to look at Sam so Bobby had been the one to help him pack and put him on a flight.  
  
They hadn’t spoken in four years. That was added fuel to Dean’s fights in the rings, and he used it.

Now at 29, Dean had a good life. He still had Bobby, had his best friend Benny who was his trainer, he had Anna which made his career sore high. And now Michael, which served as his bodyguard, not that he needed one but Anna had insisted. He wasn’t struggling for money and he could easily provide for Sam at a distance, his school and his Psychiatrists. Dean was content with his life for the most part.

When the picture of him and a lover surfaced last year, the media circus that had followed was just plain ridiculous. Anna had pushed him to do an interview in which he had openly said he was bi and anyone that had issues to that could shove it. That had been it and he had walked off camera.

Now though they were in Chicago, one of his favorite places. They had been in town about a week and after way too many interviews, he was finally on his own. He looked up to find a placed called Harvelle’s and went in.

The restaurant was quiet for a Monday and the atmosphere was elegant and somber. The placed smelled amazing, enticing Dean’s nose for a steak or a burger if not both with his appetite.

A short blonde woman came up to him. “Welcome to Harvelle’s. Table for one?” She said, her eyes looking up and down his form. Dean was dressed casually in snug fitting jeans, a green Henley and his favorite leather jacket.

He nodded and she took him to a booth towards the left of the restaurant by the large bay windows. As he followed the blonde, he saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen, crying quietly in a booth.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was a bit early he knew. He wasn’t meant to meet Balthazar for another twenty minutes. He stepped into Harvelle’s, waved at Jo the waitress and headed for his favorite booth.

He ordered his favorite Ice Tea and waited. He looked out the window as people passed by. Autumn in Chicago was beautiful. Jo had come to see him three times, asking how much longer his other half would take. On her the third stop, Castiel realized it had been an hour already. He called Balthazar but it went straight to voicemail, so decided to text him.

**  
_/Where are you?/ CN_  
**

After a few moments his phone beeped.

**  
_/I’m sorry Cassie, I can’t do this anymore/ BM_  
**

Castiel heart hammered in his chest at the gripping fear of what that could mean.

**  
_/Do what?/ CN_  
**

**  
_/It’s over Cassie. Take care of yourself/ BM_  
**

Castiel starred at his phone numbly. How? How could Balthazar just end their three years together on a text like all of it had meant nothing. He couldn’t stop the tears that came to his eyes. He was crying in public, he was so humiliated but he couldn’t find himself to be able to stop or even move.

“If you were mine, I would never make you cry”

Castiel looked up to find a stunning man looking down at him. The man’s green eyes looked at him so genuinely full of concern, Castiel didn’t know how to feel. Why would a stranger look at him like that?

Dean looked down into those wide sky blue eyes, tears still falling from them, looking at him surprise and confusion clearly displayed on that sad face.

Something grabbed Dean’s gut, twisting it. He had never seen someone so beautiful and innocent all at once. All he wanted to do was hug the man tightly and wipe away those tears.

“Can I buy you a beer?” Dean asked, needing to be around the man.

“I… I don’t drink beer” Castiel answered sheepishly, seeing the disappointment and rejection in those emerald green eyes. “But I do like Ice Tea” He found himself saying quickly.

The smile the man gave him blinded Castiel, making him gasp at the intensity of it. The gorgeous man sat himself down across from him and held out his hand.

“Dean Winchester”

Castiel took a moment and took the offered hand gently. “Castiel Novak”

Dean smiled at him again, making his stomach do flips. “Now I don’t know who made you cry, but they aren’t worth your time. You’re too pretty to be sad” Dean was rubbing absent circles with his thumb on his hand, it felt soothing to Castiel.

He found himself blushing and averted his eyes, a shy smile spreading across his lips. No one had ever complemented him like that. He dared a look back up at Dean and the man winked at him, causing him to blush even more. He wiped his tears away with a napkin before he looked back up at him as Dean released his hand.

“Thank you Dean”

That’s how they had met. Dean had been very animated and told Castiel many jokes, at times making a fool of himself just to make Castiel laugh. It felt nice, and it felt so good to have someone be so sweet and real with him.

They had a few things in common, asshole fathers; siblings they both didn’t speak too and loved Chicago. Both had been vague in details on their mutual family issues, yet they were both fine with it. Instead they focused on what they each liked to do.

Dean loved trying new restaurants for burgers and pies. Castiel had suggested he make it his profession and be a food credit. Dean had actually pondered about it, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

“Maybe when I retire I will” was his answer. Castiel wasn’t sure what he did do for a living but he went with it.

Dean also had a love for cars and rock music. Castiel on the other had loved cello and piano music. Dean had wiggled his eyebrows and told him he could play guitar a bit, Castiel had smiled at him, again finding himself blush. He was sure after tonight his cheeks would be permanently pink because of Dean Winchester.

He loved books and to walk in the park to just watch nature. He really loved animals as well.

“So what do you do for a living Cas?” Cas. Castiel found he liked the nickname, especially the way Dean’s southern brawl caressed it.

“I teach the Classics Department at NWU” Dean’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?” He said, then let his eyes wonder over Castiel’s clothes and bit his bottom lip slightly.

Castiel swallowed. The heat that radiated from Dean’s gaze was consuming in ways he never knew possible.

“Professor Novak huh? I like it, sexy teacher” Again Dean winked at him as he stuffed a French fry into his mouth.

“I’ve been told I am quiet boring actually”

“I don’t believe it for a second”

“Thank you Dean. May I ask what it is you do?”

“Well, it’s nothing as important as being a teacher” Dean said leaning back in his seat, hanging a muscular looking arm on the back on his booth.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me-“

“No, no it’s not that…” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck, for the first time that evening looking a bit uncomfortable. “… it’s just most people either are huge fans or paint me as nothing but a thug”

Castiel arched a brow. “Well now I’d really like to know” Dean laughed and nodded.

“I’m a UFC fighter”

Castiel thought about that for a moment. He knew about UFC and MMA, but he had never watched a fight and knew absolutely nothing about the sport.

“You must be quite good, I don’t see any damage to your handsome face” Castiel was flirting, he couldn’t believe it. Judging by Dean’s smug grin, it hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Dean leaned forwards on the table towards him. “You think I’m handsome Professor?” Castiel smiled shyly.

“Very much so…” He said just above a whisper, unable to look at the fighter.

“I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Castiel looked at him quickly. Dean was being completely serious. His face was gentle and honest; his green eyes sparkled looking at him. Castiel couldn’t talk and he knew his mouth was open in shock. No one had ever said something like that to him.

Dean’s phone suddenly sounded, breaking the magic between them. Dean answered, never taking his eyes from Castiel’s.

“Yeah? I’m at Harvelle’s. Ok, bye”

Dean hung up and smiled as him. “It’s getting late and I have training in the morning”

“I understand” Castiel said, looking down at his watch. They had been sitting here for almost four hours…

Dean paid their bill, not giving him a chance to argue, and grabbed Castiel’s hand, rubbing light circles with his thumb again. Castiel found the gesture made him feel grounded.

“I’d really like to see you again Cas” Castiel’s heart fluttered into millions of butterflies.

“I-I’d like that very much Dean”

Dean smiled and stood from the booth, pulling Castiel up with him. “Let me walk you to your car”

Castiel could only nod in response. Dean was a bit taller than him and his broad shoulders made him look like he could engulf Castiel in his embrace, keeping him safe.

They made it silently to Castiel’s black Tesla Model S. Dean whistled. “Nice wheels”

“Thank you, it was a gift” Cas suddenly found his back pressed against his car as Dean caressed his cheek.

“I’d really like to kiss those pretty pink lips of yours Cas” Dean’s voice took on a husky depth as his eyes flicked from Castiel’s eyes to his lips.

Castiel surprised them both as he reached up to grab Dean’s shirt and pressed his lips against his.

Dean didn’t miss a beat, placing one hand on Castiel’s hip as the other slid behind his head, cradling it, kissing him deeply as Cas gasped. Castiel’s hands grasp Dean’s over shirt.

 

**#####**

 

“Are you sure Dean said he’d be here? Where is he?” Anna growled as Michael jumped into the vehicle without Dean in sight. Benny just chuckled at her. They sat in their Cadillac Escalade which served as Dean’s limo. Benny along with Anna and Dean’s bodyguard Michael sat waiting for him. Michael had stayed at the bar the entire time Dean had been sitting with the blue eyed man, who he was now kissing.

“He is right there” Michael said, pointing in the direction of the parking lot. They turned to see Dean kissing another man, whom looked about to faint.

“We don’t have time for this” She said, unable to look away from the two men clearly enjoying each other.

She stepped down from the SUV. “Winchester! Let’s go!” She yelled. Dean waved her off, never removing his lips from the other man, which only irritated Anna even more as she sat back into the SUV.

Dean heard Anna, and by her tone he knew she would bitch him out later. He waved her off, not wanting to stop exploring Castiel’s mouth with his tongue.

“I have to go, my ride in here” He said after a few minutes, taking his lips away. Castiel looked completely disheveled. His hair wild and lips kiss swollen, cheeks pink. Dean passed a thumb gently across Cas’s bottom lip. “Your so damn pretty” He said and kissed him again, softly.

“DEAN!” Anna yelled again. Dean smiled against Castiel. Her scream had made the shorter man jolt.

“Can I call you? I have training for the next few weeks till my next fight, but I really wanna see you whenever I can. Would that be ok Cas?”

Castiel’s lust blown eyes looked up at him heavily. “Yes Dean”

Dean took out his phone and entered Castiel’s number. He then surprised Cas by taking a quick pic of him. “Wanna see your face when I can’t” Was the only explanation he gave, then helped Castiel into his car and walked away once the door was close.

“You better not bitch in the morning when you have to get up” Anna started as soon as he sat next to Michael in the back.

“He was worth it” He replied, looking at the picture of Cas he had taken, and smiled at it.

“Cute guy” Michael said looking over at the phone in Dean’s hand.

“Yeah, sweet too”

“Oh oh, you sound smitten already brotha” Benny teased as he pulled into the light traffic on main street.

Dean smirked and looked out the window. “Maybe I am”

 

**#####**

 

Castiel sat in his car going over the day in his mind. First, Mondays had always been hectic at the university, then Balthazar…. It hit him then that as soon as Dean had appeared, he hadn’t thought about the English man once.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew Balthazar and it would have never worked. He had pushed and settled and convinced himself Balthazar was the one… and it only had been because Balthazar hadn’t been bought by his parents. But he knew that was because they hadn’t bothered with him in years and he had held on to Balthazar so tightly, diluting himself in thinking Balthazar cared for him. To a small extent he had, but between the cheating and showering him in gifts he didn’t care for, like this ridiculously expensive and flashy car which he had only accepted because it was an electric car and environmentally friendly, it had all been fake. He had been a warm body for Balthazar to fuck whenever he wanted because Castiel always gave in to him. Too scared he would leave.

And now he had. It had hurt and it still stung but now… now Dean Winchester stormed into his life and he couldn’t deny the way the man made him feel. The way Dean looked at him, the way he had kissed him…. His knees still felt weak.

The man had sat across from him for hours, intently asking questions wanting to learn about him, genuinely interested. In turned he had answered Castiel’s own questions. The green eyed gorgeous man was brash, loud, funny, open and honest. He was charismatic and humble.

Castiel knew he was in trouble. His stomach felt like butterflies danced and hit his sides that flowed all the way down to his toes. He had read it countless times in romance novels, but experiencing it first hand was entirely different.

Once he saw Dean get into the black awaiting SUV, he had felt a pang of longing.

His phone suddenly buzzed to life.

**  
_/Hey it’s Dean, here’s my number :)/ DW_  
**

Castiel smiled. Maybe Dean Winchester would be a great addition to his otherwise, sad existence.

 

**#####**

 

Dean was building up a sweat, pounding away at the punching bag Benny held in place for him. He felt strong and alive. His dreams had surrounded themselves on a blue eyed angel and made him feel giddy like an idiot.

He threw a left at the bag, making Benny step back. “Damn brotha, gotta take a break, I felt that all the way to my back”

“Sure Benny” Dean took his water bottle and downed it.

He and Castiel had been texting for about a week. His schedule was a pain, but Castiel seemed to understand. Still he itched to see the guy again.

Tonight however he had a few hours to himself. He snapped a pic of himself in the gym’s mirrored wall.

**  
_/Hey, I’m free tonight. Any chance I can see you?/ DW_  
**

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was in the middle of his lecture when the sudden sound of “Eye of the Tiger” blared out of his phone, causing the whole room to erupt in laughter and cheers.

That was his ring tone for Dean, at Dean’s assistance. The man loved music.

He made his way to his messenger bag and took out his phone. He almost dropped it when he opened the text.

Dean was dressed in nothing but work out black shorts, looking sweaty and smiling at him, making a muscle with his arm. His abs looked like a statue had been sculpted. Castiel swallowed loudly.

**  
_/Hey, I’m free tonight. Any chance I can see you?/ DW_  
**

**  
_/Yes/ CN_  
**

“Hey Professor, your blushing!” One of his students called out. Castiel quickly took his eyes away from Dean’s perfect body and put the phone on his desk, making sure to turn it to vibrate.

“Alright, now where was I?”

 

**#####**

 

Dating Dean was a whole new experience for him. He knew Dean paid attention to what he would say, but if their dates had been anything to go by, he had made it his mission to please him. And Castiel didn’t quite know how to feel about that, it was a bit overwhelming.

Dean had taken him to the orchestra. He had dressed up in a tux, bow tie and all and Castiel had been beside himself, and Dean held his hand the whole time, rubbing circles with his thumb.

Then the trip to a bee hives harvest. Now that had been a fun date. Dean had somehow gotten a bee in his hat net and had freaked out, running around. Castiel had never laughed so hard, especially after Dean had fallen over and finally removed his hat, letting the bee out and luckily had not been stung.

There was a three hour boat tour of Chicago bay. Dean had taken him during sun down, and it had been so romantic, just holding each other and kissing as the boat moved along the water.

They had visited every kind of restaurant one could think of, including a Tea tavern were they served over fifty kinds. Castiel now had a few new favorite teas.

Dean had also taken him to a AC/DC concert which he had greatly enjoyed. Dean had sung to every song at full volume, blandly embarrassing Cas, who couldn’t hide his smile.

Every date had ended with heated make out sessions. Every time ended with both frustrated and left to deal with blue balls and cold showers.

He wanted Dean, so badly it hurt. Yet they had both agreed to go slow, not wanting this to be a onetime thing. Still, it was getting hard for both of them to behave.

Especially sense last time they had been on Castiel’s sofa, him straddling Dean’s waist, both touching and kissing passionately. He had been grinding down hard against Dean, both chasing the friction, which ended embarrassingly for Castiel when he actually came in his slacks.

Dean had told him how hot that had been, even though he had felt nothing but ashamed.

Today marked two months they had been seeing each other and Dean had talked him into coming to see him at the gym. He had practice because the fight was next Saturday, but Cas could come watch him, if he wanted too. Castiel had agreed. He hadn’t seen him in action and he had to be honest, he was curious.

Castiel pulled his car into the Singer’s Gym parking lot. The building was massive and from what Dean had told him, it had gone under renovations a few years back. Bobby Singer owned the place and Dean had mentioned, was his father figure.

He parked and made his way inside. The smell of sweat and leather hit him hard. He looked around, seeing a few men working out, some with the punching bags, other with weights he couldn’t even begin to try and lift. He wasn’t a weak man, but he preferred running and swimming to weights.

He walked further inside and saw a large boxing ring to the left and on the right a large matted area.

That’s when he saw Dean, in the middle of the mat, wrapped around a man who was smacking his hand furiously against the mat.

“Say uncle” Dean was saying grinning like an idiot.

“Uncle you asshole!!” He man said. Dean unwrapped himself from the man and stood.

It was one thing for Dean to send him photos on the phone, it was a whole other thing seeing him only in shorts, and gloves in person.

He watched as a beautiful red head handed Dean a bottle of water which he took and drank more than half off.

“Can I help you Brotha?”

Castiel jumped at the Cajun drawl. He hadn’t seen or heard anyone approaching him, his eyes too glued to Dean. He blushed slightly being caught.

“Um, I- I’m here to see Dean”

Instead of answering him, the man whistled loudly, jolting Cas.

Dean turned and saw him. A smiled graced his handsome face as he focused on Castiel.

“Cas! You made it” He said walking over. The red head’s glared behind him did not go unnoticed to him however.

When Dean reached him, he wrapped his sweaty arms around him and kissed him, clearly not caring they were being watched.

“Sorry I’m a lil sweaty” He told him once he pulled away to look down at him.

“It doesn’t matter” Castiel said smiling shyly.

Dean made a humming sound and kissed him again.

“Hey Dean, I have other shit to do then watch you make out with your boyfriend”

Dean laughed in the kiss. ”I have to finished practice. Can you stick around a bit?”

“Yes”

“Good” And with that Dean kissed his forehead and followed the man he had been wrestling with on the mat to the ring.

“So you must be Castiel” Castiel turned to find a tall blonde man with hazel eyes looking at him.

“Yes”

“I’m Michael, Dean’s body guard.” It hit Castiel then. He had seen this man on every single one of their dates. Michael laughed as he saw his realization. “Don’t worry, I leave his leash plenty of walking room.”

Castiel just nodded. At least Michael didn’t watch them make out.

“You ever seen any of Dean’s fights?”

“I can’t say that I have”

“Then you are missing out. Dean is a beast in a ring and octagon.”

“Ring and octagon?”

“Yeah, Dean moonlights as a boxer, that’s how he got started. He’s a UFC favorite now though. Come on we can watch him annihilate Gadreel from a comfortable place”

Castiel followed Michael to a few fold-able chairs and sat next to him, having a front view of the ring. He watched as the large Cajun man who had addressed him earlier wrapped different gloves around Dean’s hands. The red head was now at ring side talking to Dean during the process.

“The big guy is Benny. Dean’s best friend and trainer. That’s Anna, Dean’s manager and rep. She can be a bitch but she knows what she’s doing.” Castiel simply nodded.

A bell sounded and Dean walked into the middle of the ring and touched his gloves to Gadreel’s.

“I’ll win for you Angel” Dean said looked right at Castiel, who blushed furiously.

Michael laughed next to him.

As both men started to circle each other, the air suddenly changed. It wasn’t light and carefree as a few seconds ago. Instead it felt intense and dangerous.

“This is why Dean gets his nick name, watch how he becomes a different person, its unreal”

Dean looked calm, maybe a little too calm. His gaze was cold and calculating. His jaw set. His face had some kind of shadow over it that turned dark.

Gadreel took a swing at him and Dean simply moved like nothing had happened. Gadreel tested him a few times, faking moves to try and catch Dean off guard, but Dean countered each time, one of which he caught Gadreel right in the nose, his head snapping backwards in a painful angle. The punch was heavy and powerful.

After that Gadreel was done, Dean hit him a few more times in the exact same spot, then caught him with a left hook to the chin and dropped him to the ground.

The bell sounded.

The whole things had only lasted a few minutes but Castiel couldn’t believe what he had seen. Dean was truly a Demon in the ring. He was so entranced and terrified all at once that he hadn’t realized that Dean was no longer in the ring and Michael was no longer next to him till Anna was standing in front on him.

“I don’t know what Dean told you but he’s busy today. You’ll have to see him another time”

“I understand”

“Good” She said and turned on her too high heels and left towards what looked like an office. As he stood to leave a large hand clasped him on his shoulder.

“Hey brotha, Dean said he’ll be out in a second”

“Ok” Castiel didn’t know what to do with the mixed information.

 

**#####**

 

Dean slipped on a shirt and started towards to door to the gym to get to Cas.

“Dean” He stopped and turned to find Anna looking at him angrily.

He sighed. Ever sense he had started seeing Cas and refused to continue sleeping with her, she had gotten ridiculously jealous and it started to border on irritating.

“So that’s Castiel”

“Yes, that’s Castiel” He could see Benny talking to him out of the office’s window.

“I don’t get it Dean, why can’t you fuck both of us?” She said closing the distance between the both of them, putting her hand on his chest. He knew she was doing this on purpose, in front of the window with a chance Castiel would see.

Looking at him, Benny saw the act and turned Castiel away from the window. Awesome friend.

“Anna we talked about this. I really like the guy and I don’t feel more then friendship for you. I don’t know how many times you wanna have this conversation.”

“I thought you don’t do relationships Winchester”

“Things change. Cas is different”

Anna took a step back and turned away from him.

“Look Anna, if this is not gonna work for you to stay as my manager I need to know and for you to be honest here”

She turned back to him, her eyes wide in shock. “You care that much for him?”

Dean looked out at Castiel, talking to Benny. “Yeah, I want something more with him. Can you respect that or not? I’m not trying to hurt you here. We were always just having fun and I’m sorry I don’t feel that way towards you. Any guy be lucky to have you. I’m just…”

“You’re falling for him”

“Yeah” Dean had to be honest. It scared the shit out of him. But he wasn’t trying to be a dick to Anna either. “I’d really like for this to work, between you and I. Your amazing at what you do Anna”

She had to accept this. Dean was being honest and that spoke volumes. “Ok I’m sorry”

“I am too for what it’s worth. You um, you ever thought about Benny?”

“What?!”

Dean laughed. “The big bear has had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. Think about it” He said and left the stunt red head.

 

**#####**

 

“Hey sorry I kept you waiting” Dean said walking up to Castiel and Benny.

“Hello Dean”

“Well brotha, I gotta get back to work. I’ll see you two later” Benny excused himself.

“Hey so I need to go back to my place and shower. I’d do it here but I forgot my change of clothes.”

“Alright”

 

**#####**

 

The two bedroom apartment above the gym was quite large and looked lived in. Dean had explained he lived here for years and didn’t see a point in getting a new place when this was perfect. When the gym had gone through the renovations, so had the apartment. It was much bigger than before and had gotten brand new appliances.

He left Castiel in the living room and headed to the bathroom. He looked around the room. It had a full kitchen which looked like it was regularly used, a living room with a large balcony. They were about four stories high with the gym underneath which gave them a superb view of the Chicago city. He glanced into the bedroom, the bed had what looked to be comfortable white sheets and was unmade.

The sudden image of Dean taking him into that bed and fucking him into next week hit him. His cock twitched at the thought.

He hadn’t heard the shower turn off and Dean stepped in the door way of the bedroom, a towel wrapped low on his narrow hips and a smaller towel to dry his hair. Castiel’s mouth was dry and too wet all at once.

“Like what you see Cas?”  
  
“Yes… very much so” The desires Dean evoked in him was scaring him.  
  
Dean threw the small towel somewhere in the room and made his way to Cas, taking his face in his hands and kissed him hungrily.  
  
“Dean…” It came out like a whine but he wanted the fighter so badly.  
  
“I got you sweetheart” Dean wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, getting Cas to wrap his legs around his waist, making the towel drop to the floor.  
  
Castiel could feel Dean’s hardness against him, he moaned into his mouth as Dean took him into the room. He laid him down on the bed, slowly undressing him as his mouth nipped, kissed and licked at his jaw and made its way down his neck.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
The fighter stripped him of every piece of clothing, ever so slowly, kissing and licking at every new exposed piece of skin he uncovered. Castiel’s body tingled with each touch, every caress his lover’s hands gave him. When Dean got rid of his shoes, socks, pants and briefs, he kneel and looked down at him, his hands roaming up and down Castiel’s flushed body.  
  
“So beautiful Cas” He said, making the shorter man look away shyly. Dean leaned over him, taking his chin in his hand. “Look at me angel” Big blue eyes looked into intense green ones. “So perfect Cas”  
  
He kissed him then, hungrily, slowly and passionately full of promises Castiel didn’t want to name. “Gonna take good care of you” Dean told him as he started down his body, teasing a nipple with his tongue, making Cas gasped at the sensations.  
  
When Dean swallowed his hard cock he arched off the bed. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had gone down on him. He vaguely heard the cap of a bottle then felt Dean’s cold and wet finger circle his entrance. He made himself relax as Dean pushed his finger slowly inside, making him moan.  
  
Dean loved the sounds his angel made and couldn’t wait to make him scream, but for now he wanted to make this good for the blue eyed beauty, wanted to take his time as he swirled his tongue around the head of Castiel’s cock.  
  
“Please…”  
  
Dean obliged and added a second finger as he sucked hard at the head of the cock. “Dean!”  
  
He added a third finger, slowly sliding in and out of him then crocked his fingers slightly and Castiel jumped off the bed.  
  
Found it. He smiled as he repeated the motion.  
  
He had expected Castiel’s orgasm and bobbed his head, milking him as he continued with his fingers.  
  
Castiel couldn’t breathe. Dean was making him fly high, the wetness and suction of his mouth with his fingers hitting that spot inside him had been too much.  
  
Dean took his mouth from his cock and held up Castiel’s hips. His lover cried out as he felt Dean’s tongue lap over his hole. He rimmed him with his tongue; gaining wild noises from his Angel. Castiel was pushing back against Dean’s tongue, fucking himself. Dean pushed in a finger with his tongue and Castiel lost it. He came hard a second time. Black dotes clouded his vision.  
  
“You with me angel?” Dean coed now leaning over him, kissing just below his ear. Castiel nodded, unable to find words, gasping for breath. “You ready for me?”  
  
Cas swallowed hard, his dry mouth making it hard to speak. “Yes….”  
  
Dean removed his fingers and covered his own cock with lube and positioned himself. He bent down and took Castiel’s lips into a kiss, licking him and kissing him filthy.  
  
He pushed in slowly, making Castiel mewl against his mouth as Dean devoured his neck, using his hands to spread Castiel’s cheeks, sinking into him carefully. Dean was in complete control and Cas found that he loved every second.  
  
They both cried out as Dean bottomed out. He took a moment to peppers Castiel’s face with kisses, then back to his lips. Both panted, sharing breath and heat.  
  
When hungry green found bliss-out blue, Dean started rolling his hips, slowly sliding in and out of his lover. He shifted slightly and Castiel flew up against him. He continued the move, repeatedly hitting Castiel’s spot.  
  
Cas clawed at his back, moaning Dean’s name like a mantra. He was so far gone, he never ever felt anything like this, the sensations and the tremors Dean’s touch sent throughout his body, made his toes curl. 

Dean started moving faster, getting closer and chasing the feel of the tingle of completion. Castiel’s body suddenly locked up as he screamed out Dean’s name. The brutality of Castiel’s organism squeezed Dean’s out of him. He moaned loudly and growled as he rolled his hips into his spent lover, riding out his pleasure.  
  
“Fuck Cas…” He murmured into Cas’s neck as he pulled out and laid against him. They both panted heavily, neither able to move as they both fell asleep.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Saturday came all too quickly. Tonight was Dean’s fight against Luc Northstar. The pay per view event had reached an insane amount of orders. The press was everywhere.  
  
Dean along with Michael, Benny, Anna and Castiel were ushered in the back threw the fighter’s entrance. The United Center was crawling with so many people Castiel felt dizzy.  
  
Dean had insisted he needed him in his corner. They were in the locker room were Benny brought Dean’s fight shorts, all black covered with endorsements, his mouth guard, and his jockstrap with protective cup. The later did not look comfortable to Castiel. Dean dressed quickly enough, and while he was getting his hands wrapped, he was to conduct a ‘before the fight’ interview.  
  
Just has the reporter and camera man came into the locker room, they witness Dean kissing a blushing Castiel before he turned away from him and looked at the reporter in the face.  
  
“Dean! How are you? Ready to begin?” The reporter was a young blonde woman.  
  
“Yeah” Dean stood by the lockers, Anna, Castiel and Mike stood off to the side out of camera shot. Benny stood next to Dean as his trainer, dressed in a shirt matching Dean’s shorts, black and covered in endorsements.  
  
The camera and its bright light turned on and the reporter got the signal to go ahead. ”Good evening, I’m here with challenger Dean ‘The Demon’ Winchester. How are you feeling tonight?”  
  
“Great, excited.”  
  
“Now this fights has been a long time coming”  
  
Castiel watched on as Dean’s charismatic smile was firmly in place, answering and joking with the reporter. His lover was radiant in the spot light. He was so entranced in his own head he barely registered Anna hitting his arm as the reporter asked Dean about rumors of a lover.  
  
“Are there any truths to the rumors of you seeing someone?” The reporter glared at Dean a bit, daring him to say no, knowing she had seen him and Castiel kiss.  
  
Dean looked quickly over at Castiel, who simply smiled at him. Whatever Dean going to say, or deny, he would be ok with it. He would make himself ok with it.  
  
“Um, yeah, I have a boyfriend” Dean said grinning like wolf. Castiel’s eyes went wide and he blushed furiously.  
  
“Oh? Can we get a name?”  
  
“Angel” Dean said, winking at Castiel’s red face. Dean giving the reporter his nickname for him gave him mixed feelings. On one hand he knew Dean wanted to protect his identity, but on the other hand, he found he didn’t like Dean sharing his nickname for him publically. Castiel shook himself. He was being selfish and he knew it.  
  
Mike and Benny were now pushing the reporter and camera man out of the locker room, Anna followed to take care of any issues to follow the reporter.  
  
Dean turned to Castiel. “Is that ok?” He started, feeling a bit angry with himself, he should have talked to Castiel first. “I know we didn’t talk about-“  
  
Cas cut him off kissing him. Dean got with the program and wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.  
  
“I’ll take that as you’re ok with being my Angel”  
  
“Yes, and you are my Demon” Dean laughed. That was lame but cute and that was Cas, adorable.  
  
“Its show time Brotha” Benny said popping his head into the room.  
  
Dean winked at Cas and they started towards the ring. Dean was suddenly surrounded by so many security guards Castiel could barely keep up, luckily Mike had a grip on his arm and moved him forward.  
  
“Introducing first, the challenger. Dean ‘The Demon’ Winchester!”  
  
The sound of AC/DC’s Rock or Bust blasted in the arena as Dean stepped out into the light.  
  
Thousands cheered, chanting ‘Demon Dean!’ at the top of their lungs.  
  
“You’ll love this” Mike yelled in Castiel’s ear, to be heard over the sea of people. Castiel simply nodded, looking up and around. The whole place was surreal. The Octagon was surrounded by a black fence, it looked ominous.  
  
Michael guided him towards the front row to sit next to Anna and he himself sat on the other side of Castiel.  
  
Benny along with two other helpers were pep talking Dean who was already in his corner. Dean then walked around the octagon as cheers erupted anew.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the champion, Luc ‘Lucifer’ Northstar!”  
  
The crowd was going wild, this match had apparently been a long time coming and had been in demand for years. This however was not a title match, but Dean still wanted the chance to prove himself and agreed to the match.  
  
Castiel watched as the referee spoke to Dean and Luc. Both men looked terrifying to him. Dean looked like a completely different person. He couldn’t help shiver a bit, his smiling goofy ‘boyfriend’ wasn’t the same man that stood in the cage now. This man had a murderess look to him, his eyes looked dark and his gaze had turn calculating, while his jaw looked set.  
  
Castiel knew right then he would never want that side of Dean towards him, and he found himself feeling scared.  
  
“Dean holds up to his name, just watch” Mike told him,  
  
The bell rang and it was on.  
  
The two men circled each other, taking a good minute to feel each other out, touching gloves to see the distance. Their bare feet danced on the mat. Castiel couldn’t look away as Lucifer kicked high, aiming for Dean’s head, who blocked it without so much as a flinch and countered with a punch straight to Luc’s face.  
  
Castiel flinched. A flash back of Matt punching him hit him then and it blurred to it being Dean. His chest felt tight.  
  
After each shared a few punches to the face, Dean seemed to want it over with. He launched at Luc, surprising him, hitting him straight in the face then his left came around and got him right in the temple. Lucifer fell backwards and Dean jumped on him. Luc kicked at him but it almost looked like the kicks didn’t even faze Dean.  
  
Luc flipped onto his stomach and Dean twisted his legs, locking them with his then wrapped his hands around Luc’s chin and pulled back. He had him in some kind of submission hold Castiel couldn't name.  
  
Then Dean roared and Castiel couldn’t breathe, his chest felt too tight with not enough air. He could have sworn Dean’s eyes were black and power was radiating off of him in waves. Luc fought against him, and somehow twisted from under him, hitting Dean in the mouth with his elbow, and stood up getting his footing again. Dean wiped the blood from him mouth with his arm and looked up at Luc.  
  
Dean smiled then. Castiel had never seen something so terrifying. Another flash back of Matt hitting him, smiling and talking but Castiel couldn’t remember the words. And again it faded to Dean. And after seeing Dean dominate a powerful fighter like Northstar, Castiel would never have a chance to even fight back if it was him against Dean.  
  
Dean launched at Luc again, faking to the left and came swinging with his right, nailing Northstar right in the nose, making blood gush. But Dean didn’t stop there. Even as Luc was falling Dean landed four more punches in quick and strong repetition.  
  
Luc Northstar fell hard. Dean won by KO.  
  
Castiel ran out of the arena, ignoring Michael’s calls to him.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Dean won. He couldn’t believe it, he was so happy, just a shame this hadn’t been a title match but now, he would have many opportunities. He could see Anna jumping up and down at ring side with Benny howling. But he couldn’t see Castiel. He found Michael looking at him worriedly.  
  
Where was Cas? Dean let the ring announcer take his hand and raise it. “Here is your winner by Knock Out! Dean ‘The Demon’ Winchester!!!”  
  
The crowd cheered and booed. Dean smiled dutifully for the camera. Michael finally reached him on the mat along with the others.  
  
“Where’s Cas?”  
  
“I’m sorry Dean he just suddenly took off.”  
  
Why did he just leave like that? Dean couldn’t just leave to go after him, he had obligations and interviews now. He clenched his jaw.  
  
“Did he say anything? At all”  
  
“No but…”  
  
Dean looked at him irritated, eyes wide and eyebrow arched as Benny tried to clean the wound on his lip.  
  
Michael sighed. “He looked scared Dean”  
  
All the air fell out of Dean and he leaned back against Benny like someone had hit him. Castiel was scared? Of him? No, that didn’t make any sense, why would he be.  
  
Anna looked how pale he had gone. “Let’s hurry up and get you cleaned up, do the interview and you can go after him, ok?” She added the ok gently. Dean nodded, thankful she was willing to be friends.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
Castiel felt sick. He knew Dean was nothing like Matt. He KNEW that. But seeing Dean or more accurately, Demon Dean was a whole other thing. Calculating, watching Luc Northstar like a predator studying its prey. The way he had roared like a beast and smiled like a shark that smelled blood…  
  
What if he angered Dean one day? Dean didn’t seem particularly jealous but… then again he didn’t know Dean well enough to know his pet peeves and what made him upset….  
  
He sat on his sofa, face in his hands. He hadn’t meant to run out like that, but the images of Matt had been to clear and then seeing Dean beat the shit out of his opponent had been too much. He wondered if Dean was upset he was gone, or if he had even noticed. No, Dean would notice him gone, he knew.  
  
He turn his TV on and hit ESPN, and there was Dean, looking a bit tired, bruised and sweaty with his smile, answering questions. He was beautiful like this. Castiel’s heart hurt.  
  
He turned on the volume.  
  
“……for me. I was able to show everyone I’m up for title shots” Dean said, as lights flashed, taking his picture.  
  
“What did you think of Luc Northstar?” A reporter asked.  
  
“You kidding? Been a fan of his for years, I’m honored he gave me the opportunity. He was my toughest fight ever”  
  
“Alright one more question” Anna said standing in front of Dean to speak in the mic.  
  
Questions were shouted out, but Dean didn’t look like he was listening. He leaned towards the mic and looked around the room.  
  
“I won this fight for my Angel”  
  
Castiel wanted to faint. Dean stood on live TV saying he won for him. Not that people knew what that meant. Dean didn’t give the chance for any other questions and just got off stage.  
  
News anchors came back on talking about the fight and were about to interview Luc Northstar. Castiel muted the TV.  
  
He didn’t know how long he sat there in the dim lit living room, his brain and heart fighting between his past and present.  
  
A sudden knock sounded at his door and he numbly stood to answer it.  
  
Dean stood on the other side, freshly showered, his lip cut but clean and held out a bouquet of red roses.  
  
“Hey Angel” Castiel’s eyes found Dean’s sad and worried green ones.  
  
He moved back to let him in. Dean walked in and closed the door but stayed in the hall way.  
  
Castiel couldn’t remove his eyes from him. Dean had no right to be so handsome. His hair was still damp, he smelled delicious, his cologne he wore, just said ‘man’. Black jeans, work boots and leather jacket over a green and grey plaid shirt.  
  
Dean silently handed Castiel the roses. He took them still staring a Dean.  
  
The fighter bit his already bruised lip and took a breath. “Baby what happened? Are you ok?”  
  
Castiel finally moved and headed to his kitchen and placed the flowers in a vase with water. Dean stayed quiet the whole time. Then Castiel took a deep breath and turned to look up at him.  
  
Dean had kept his distance from him, but from the look he gave him he was having a hard time. His green eyes shined with uncertainty and worry. He looked upset and sad all at once.  
  
“Did-did I do something Cas?” He asked taking a step towards his lover.  
  
He was hurting him. Castiel could see it in those pleading green eyes.  
  
“No…” He said barely above a whisper, shaking his head lightly. He looked away then as tears started to threaten to fall. He was fucking it up, Dean would see how pathetic he was and leave… but he didn’t want him to. His heart hurt at the thought of Dean no longer being with him.  
  
They have just established boyfriends statues today and now because he was so fucked in the head from his past… a new thought formed them. His parents…. What if they found out and tried to buy Dean.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts he jumped when Dean wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Don’t cry sweetheart” Dean cooed in his ear, trying to give him reassurance through the hug.  
  
Castiel turned in his embrace and buried himself in his arms. “I’m sorry…”  
  
“For what? What happened? Please talk to me Cas”  
  
Castiel calmed himself and looked up at Dean. He never had anyone look at him with such sincere concern it was overwhelming the way the emeralds watched him.  
  
Dean caressed his cheek, his thumb sidling along his bottom lip. The gesture sent a shiver down his back and he leaned into it. Dean’s touches heated him, going straight to his groin.  
  
He stepped out of the fighters arms and pulled him gently towards the sofa.  
  
“I…I have issues”  
  
“Preaching to the choir here Cas”  
  
Castiel held on to Dean’s hand, refusing to look up at him. “About six years ago, I was in an abusive relationship… Matt… he beat me and…”  
  
It hit Dean then. He knew how scary he was when he was fighting. He had watched his own videos when he didn’t believe others told him he got evil.  
  
He had scared Cas… He grabbed Castiel’s face gently to get him to look at him “Cas you gotta know I’d never ever hurt you like that… I wouldn’t, couldn’t do that” Castiel believed him, he really did. But it was still hard.  
  
“I know, it’s just… difficult to see you like that.” He started, Dean nodded, kissing his hand. “Would you be upset with me if… if I didn’t watch you fight anymore?” He looked up at Dean so pleadingly, begging him to understand. He didn’t want them to end, gods he was already in love with Dean he knew that but this was Dean’s passion… and he just couldn’t… he was too weak he knew that but…  
  
“Its ok, you don’t have to. The events get pretty crazy and I can get aggressive depending who I’m fighting. I don’t wanna scare you away Cas… but I want you, I need you”  
  
Dean wanted him still. Castiel launched himself at Dean, who caught him easily, making him straddle his lap. They kissed desperately, hungrily, nipping and licking at each other, insecurities and hope mixed into one.  
  
“Can I still devote my fights to you?” Dean asked, licking at his lover’s neck.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“Good” Dean stood with Castiel’s leg wrapped around his waist and took them to Castiel’s bedroom.  
  
  
**##### _Palo Alto California_**  
  
  
“So Mr. Winchester, how are you feeling today?”  
  
The Psychiatrists’ office was always calming to Sam. Dark wood floors with matching furniture mixed in with blue and beige colors throughout the large room.  
  
Sam sat on the comfortable leather sofa. “I had a bit of an episode last night”  
  
“Which is why we are here. So how did you feel seeing your brother on TV?” Dr. Crowley asked him, crossing his leg over the other and held his tablet in his hands for notes.  
  
“I um… I got really excited and…”  
  
“And?”  
  
“I bought the pay per view and replayed it for hours while I… while I touched myself” He knew he was supposed to feel guilty, but he just didn’t. He loved his brother, wanted him. He had been repeatedly told that it was unhealthy to want your brother in a sexual manor, but he did. Ever since they had been teenagers when they escaped their dad, Dean had been the one that took care of him, made sure he went to school, had food and roof over his head.  
  
He thought about when his infatuation with his brother started. He had seen Dean bend a guy over the hood of his car and fucked him. After that he followed Dean everywhere he could. He had found out Dean was prostituting himself to be able to pay for their miserable lives. He had watched Dean with men and women and he had touched himself every time, pretending Dean was doing to him what he was watching him do to others.  
  
“Have you tried to contact him again?”  
  
“No” He wanted to, he did, but he didn’t know what he would do if he saw Dean. Just watching him on TV the night before had been a stroke of luck. Dean had looked so good, so powerful and strong, Sam bit his lip thinking about him fucking him.  
  
Sam had had a few lovers and most had looked eerily like Dean. But they hadn’t been enough.  
  
“Alright Sam, we are going to work harder on this set back. You were doing well till the pay per view” Dr. Crowley sighed and started typing his notes.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
The next few months became a blur of dates, sex and the media growing more interested in who Castiel was with every fight Dean contracted for. Castiel didn’t watch the fights and Dean never asked him to.  
  
Some interviews asked his thoughts on gay rights, others called him a hero. Dean just said he was happy and that others should do what makes them happy, not everyone else.  
  
More pictures of them together started to appear. Walking down the street holding hands. Random restaurants, kissing at the tables. Dean hugging him. There was even one pic of them in front of Castiel’s house, Dean had been gone for two weeks for a fight in Texas and he had showed up at Castiel’s house. Cas had ran out of the house and jumped on him, kissing him. The picture had been everywhere.  
  
“Professor Novak?” Castiel had been going on about Hercules and his step mother Hera when a student interrupted him, standing the door way of his class.  
  
“Yes?” He arched a brow over his glasses as the student stepped forwards with a huge stuff Bee.  
  
“This came for you”  
  
His students started to laugh.  
  
Cas knew by just looking at the massive stuffed Bee, which was about 3ft high and almost as big around, was from Dean.  
  
He grabbed the envelope that had been attached to it. He opened it finding a folded letter and… plane tickets? Dean didn’t like to fly, but had to and did not unless he was medicated.  
  
**_/Hey Angel  
So guess what, I’m taking you on vacation. Spring break is next week and we are flying (I’ll be passed out) to Jamaica.  
I already checked your schedule, you’re free and you are mine. I’ll be back Saturday when we leave. Can’t wait to fuck you on sand.  
  
See you soon Angel  
  
Dean/_**  
  
Castiel blushed a bit, knowing his students had noticed sense they were all teasing him about his boyfriend giving him a big Bee.  
  
Dean was currently out of town again, something about qualifications in Atlanta.  
  
Jamaica. Dean was taking him to Jamaica. He looked at the calendar. His eyes widened at the realization that he had been with Dean for a year now.  
  
A whole year already. It had passed so quickly… but everything between them felt easy and… right. They rarely ever fought, and most of the times the ‘fights’ were really miscommunications that they fixed pretty quickly, unless one was being hard headed then Benny or Mike would wager in and straighten them out.  
  
Benny and Michael had become his family too, even Bobby who insisted on dinner at least once a month. Anna was even nice when she wanted.  
  
He couldn’t even picture his life without Dean. He was loud, fun and sweet. He had a powerful presence and didn’t pretend to be anything he wasn’t. While he was quiet and shy, and sometimes cared a bit too much what others thought, but Dean brought out the love and happiness in his life.  
  
He was completely in love with Dean. He hadn’t said those words to him, but so many times he had come close. But he was afraid, being a coward really. He was scared they would change things between them and he truly didn’t believe he would be able to handle life AFTER Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean had taken him into his life, drowned him in affections and wrapped him tightly in care and understanding. In the beginning when he had had the flash backs of his abusive ex, Dean was there. Holding him and promised he’d kill the bastard if he ever saw him.  
  
Dean loved his vests and his glasses. Encouraged him to write the book about his own theories on myths. And Dean’s… love was endless.  
  
Yet Dean hadn’t said those words either.  
  
Then there was how Dean made him feel everything all at once during their love making. Almost like Dean could only tell him physically. Being taken apart by Dean was intense and full of passion. He couldn’t remember how many times Dean had made him black out after coming so hard and untouched… His pants suddenly felt too tight.  
  
“Hey professor, you alright?”  
  
Castiel snapped out of his trance and returned to his students, stopping any questions or input they had plan to have about the Bee.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Jamaica. Dean had almost missed the plane. He was currently wrapped around Cas, kissing him to death, showing him how much he missed him.  
  
“Ok what do you wanna do first?” Dean asked him kissing his neck. They had barely closed the door of their beautiful private bungalow before Dean had Castiel up against the wall.  
  
“I think we should test out the bed” Castiel said as Dean nipped in his collar bone making him shiver.  
  
“Great Idea” Dean picked him up over his shoulder like a cave man, making Cas giggle as he threw him on the bed and attacked him.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
_Oh Yeaah... ah ah ah...  
Is ah big dancehall song in know  
Madzart alongside Kevin Lyttle  
You know how it is, you know how we go  
You know  
_  
They sat at the table on the beach and this song came on, making Dean stand right up. He had been dancing in his seat for the past twenty minutes with the reggae songs.  
  
“Come on babe dance with me”  
  
“No…”  
  
_For the longest while we jamming in the Party  
And you're wining on me  
Pushing everything  
Right back on top of me (Yea - hey- ai)  
But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
You're going home...  
You're going home with me tonight_  
  
Dean moved away and started to swing his jean clad hips making Castiel laugh and shake his head no.  
  
_So let me hold you  
Girl caress my body  
You got me going crazy - you  
\- Turn me on  
\- Turn me on...  
Let me jam you  
Girl wine all around me  
You got me going crazy - you  
\- Turn me on  
\- Turn me on..._  
  
Dean started to shake his shoulders to the music and swirled his hips invitingly to his lover, lips singing the song and acting it out.  
  
_The girl ya nah go get way tonite  
If she think madd man nah go fight  
Me done feed she with popcarn and sprite  
Now she whar come fly way like kite  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea  
Ooh Yea Yea Yeah_  
  
Castiel couldn’t keep his smile from his lips. Dean was making a fool of himself and truly did not care. Cas had to admit he was a pretty ok dancer for reggae.  
  
“I’m loving this vacation” Dean said sitting back down after his dance, gaining applause from the surrounding patrons.  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop smiling. He was really happy.  
  
After their dinner, Dean took his hand and they started down the beach. The night sky was covered in stars. They walked slowly, taking lazy steps, both completely relaxed against the other, their fingers intertwined. Small sweet kisses between them.  
  
“I love you” Castiel stopped moving, his throat felt too tight, his heart wanted to fly out of his chest and tears ran to his eyes.  
  
He looked up feeling dazed. Dean’s eyes were so bright, so full of emotions.  
  
“What….?” Cas said, barely able to register his answer, placing his shaking hand on Dean’s chest to ground himself.  
  
“How could you not know Cas” Was Dean’s only reply as he took him into his arms and kissed him fiercely.  
  
Castiel was complete goo against him. “Dean…” He kept trying to stop him but the fighter wouldn’t leave his mouth.  
  
“Dean” Cas finally managed, and pushed against him. He needed to look at Dean.  
  
His lover looked down at him. Gods Dean was gorgeous. The moon’s shadow over his heated face. Kiss swollen lips. His eyes shined like green stars in the evening light.  
  
“I love you” He did it, he told him. And Dean just smiled at him and kissed him stupid again.  
  
They resumed their lazy walk, this time even lighter than before, making their way back to the small private beach and bungalow Dean had found them.  
  
“Hey Cas?”  
  
“Yes Dean”  
  
Suddenly stopping, the Fighter turned to face him. Castiel watched him as he looked nervous? Dean took a deep breath and keeled in front of Cas. The Professor’s eyes widen, watching Dean take out a ring and offer it to him. He felt light headed.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
Castiel couldn’t move, his whole body had shut down as his heart was firmly lodged in his throat.  
  
“I um.. I need you Cas” Dean added looking a bit sad as Castiel still hadn’t say anything.  
  
Castiel launched himself at Dean, knocking them both over. He couldn’t stop crying and kissing Dean.  
  
“Yes…”  
  
Dean kissed him so hard he was sure to have a bruise in the morning. “I have the champagne you like in the room”  
  
Castiel arched a brow at him. “Were you feeling sure of yourself?”  
  
Dean laughed and looked back at him, suddenly serious. “I had hope” He looked so vulnerable now, and it hit Castiel that Dean had been scared just like him, that he wouldn’t love him back or say yes to marrying him. The fighter took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger. “I had it made a few weeks ago” Dean told him, looking a bit bashful. “I know it’s a lil feminine but I really wanted you to have a Bee…”  
  
Castiel looked at the ring and covered his mouth with the other. Made out of canary yellow diamonds, black onyx as well as white diamonds was a Bee against a wide white gold band. It was stunning.  
  
“Dean” He cooed, caressing the fighter’s cheek, trying to tell him everything with his eyes, plunging himself into the depth of the emerald jewels that held Dean’s soul. “I love you so much it terrifies me”  
  
Dean pulled him towards the sidling doors, pulling him inside, closing it behind them. The blinds open, they could see sand and ocean, nothing else.  
  
Dean pushed Castiel gently against the cold glass and pulled off his shirt then his own.  
  
“Dean…” He was already breathless as Dean took off his clothes, kissing his way down till the fighter was on his knees. Dean swallowed him once then gripped his hips and spun him around.  
  
Cas pressed his hands and forehead against the glass door, gasping as Dean licked at his hole. He was shaking and mewling at Dean’s slow ministrations. Dean’s hands mead his cheeks spreading them for better access, making Cas gasp. Dean loved the sounds his sweet lover made as he trusted his tongue deeper and faster into him, fucking him with his tongue, then pulled back and circled the pulsing muscle ring.  
  
“Dean…please….” He was moaning shamelessly, arching his back into the fighter’s touch, he never had to hold back with Dean.  
  
A cold finger penetrated him, making him moan.  
  
“So hungry for me baby” Dean cooed sliding in a second finger along the first, easing slowly in and out. He crocked his fingers, knowing just the right angle that made Castiel scream.  
  
“Oh!”  
  
“Yeah baby, gonna get you ready for me”  
  
Dean added a third finger making Cas push back against him, fucking himself on his fingers. Dean grabbed his hips tightly, keeping him in place as he stood up, still sliding his fingers in and out of his lover. Castiel’s body was shaking in want.  
  
The fighter leaned over him, kissing the nape of his neck. “Gonna take good care of my fiancée”  
  
At the word, fiancée Cas almost came, but Dean removed his fingers and slid himself into his tight heat, slowly till he bottomed out.  
  
“DEAN” Cas moaned loudly, and Dean started to roll his hips into him.  
  
“Fuck baby… so tight and wet for me” The fighter grunted, starting to speed up his rhythm.  
  
Castiel was moaning like a porn star, Dean was hitting his spot with every other move. “Wanna… see you” He managed.  
  
Dean slid out of him slowly and turned him to face him, taking his lips in a heated kiss. Dean pulled him towards the bed and Castiel straddled his hips and took Dean back into himself, inching down slowly.  
  
“Fuck Cas…” Dean’s hands stayed on his lover’s hips, helping him ease down. Once he bottomed out, he sat up, wrapping his arms around Cas, kissing him till they were both breathless as Cas started to roll his hips, pushing them both towards the edge.  
  
“My fiancée” Dean cooed, helping Cas lift his hips as he pushed back up into him. Castiel’s head fell back moaning and mewling as Dean took control, kissing and biting at his neck, pumping into him, locking his ankles to help.  
  
The fighter pushed himself deep and fast into him, Castiel’s body shook hard as he came, screaming Dean’s name.  
  
“So beautiful” Dean said against his ear while fucking into him, chasing his own climax, watching his blue eyed lover come down from his own. Dean gasped as he came hard filling him, making Castiel grind his hips, prolonging both their orgasm.  
  
“Oh God Dean…”  
  
“Fuck baby”  
  
They stayed intertwined, kissing for what felt like hours before Castiel moved, making Dean’s soft cock slid out, he whist at the sudden empty feeling, going limp against Dean.  
  
“I love you”  
  
“I love you”  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Returning to Chicago was an adjustment for both of them. After being gone for three weeks in a fantasy of bliss and love, sharing in the happiness of their engagement, going back to work and not being glued together twenty four hours a day making love was an adjustment.  
  
Dean had to get back into his routines, training for an upcoming fight in a few weeks’ time. Castiel still had a few days to prepare his teacher’s lesson plan for the students.  
  
After being back for two days, they sat in Harvelle’s for dinner. Dean was corny with sentimental things, sense this is where they had met.  
  
They were enjoying their dinner when Anna called Dean in a panic.  
  
“Look at TMZ, I can’t believe this shit!”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“We were going to low profile your engagement, because we all know the press was going to find out, but now there is a video an hour long of your proposal and then you two fucking in Jamaica!”  
  
“Wait, What?” Dean stopped eating and that caught Castiel’s attention.  
  
“Someone videotaped you two fucking in your hotel room.”  
  
“Bungalow”  
  
“Whatever! That’s not the point. Castiel’s moaning face is all over the news and YouTube!”  
  
Dean turned red. ”Dean what is it?” Castiel asked him, now clearly worried.  
  
“Just try not to be in public while I TRY and fix this!” Anna growled and hung up.  
  
Dean swallowed and looked on his YouTube feed. “Shit” Sure enough, there was a front view of him eating Castiel’s ass out. The video had a ridiculously close view of them. He had to stop himself from smirking, looking at Castiel’s face against the sliding door glass as he was taking him apart. It’s not like he could see it from behind.  
  
“Dean” He snapped back to reality and handed Cas his phone.  
  
Blue eyes widened in shock, his face turn four shades of red then paled and looked up at Dean. “That’s…”  
  
“Yeah… someone taped us. Anna said there’s a whole video an hour long of me proposing and then…. Then us having sex till we passed out” Dean said rubbing his face frustrated.  
  
Castiel dropped the phone on the table and stood heading straight for the door.  
  
“Cas!” Dean dropped cash on the table and ran after him.  
  
“Wait please!” He grabbed a hold of his elbow and turned his lover around. “I’m sorry”  
  
“It’s not your fault Dean I’m just…”  
  
Dean nodded like he understood. “Let me take you home.”  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
It took one week back and Castiel was fired. The University had been surrounded with reporters and many parents had demanded he be removed, he was a bad example to the students.  
  
He had been home for days, hiding. He hadn’t even told Dean yet, much less seen him. Dean had been so busy with training and Anna told them to try to stay out of the public eye, he was basically grounded.  
  
He called Cas every night, at the time Castiel would be home from ‘work’. He really didn’t want Dean to feel guilty, he knew he would blame himself. Someone had ruined their beautiful vacation and Dean’s proposal to him…. He couldn’t stop replaying the night in his mind, it had been absolutely perfect. Dean had made sure… for him.  
  
So he lost his job, it just meant he had time to work on his novel now.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Dean was sweating a storm. They had gotten into hardcore training. His next fight was a title fight and he wanted to be ready. The punching bag he was turning into his bitch looked about to fall from the chain it was hooked up to.  
  
He hadn’t seen Cas in a few days and he was getting antsy. He wanted to see his blue eyed angel. He missed him. The violation of their very private night that was now blasted around the internet and news pissed him off to no end. How could he have not seen anyone? As clear and fucking close the video was filmed from, it very much freaked him out.  
  
It was one thing people talking shit about him, he was used to it and really didn’t give a shit, but Castiel…. His angel’s name was dragged through the dirt and he was filmed looking like a porn start and Dean’s Cas was shy and sweet, not a whore the public was making him out to be. It enraged Dean and the worst part is he couldn’t stop it.  
  
“Hey Brotha, you got this certified later, I had to sign for it”  
  
Dean ripped off his gloves with some of Benny’s assistance. He looked at the letter, in bold cursive was his name, Dean Winchester.  
  
Arching a curious brow he opened it. A folded handwritten letter along with a check made out to him were the contents.  
  
**_/Dear Mr. Winchester  
It has come to our attention that our son Castiel has become an embarrassment to you.  
After the clear display of his character in the very vivid video, we would like to offer you a settlement payment.  
The only thing we require is your compliance in leaving our son and never speaking to him again.  
If the amount we have sent is not sufficient, simply call the number below and my secretary will take care of the details.  
Take care and we the Novaks wish you the best of luck in your profession.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Jim and Naomi Novak/_**  
  
This had to be a joke. He had never read anything so fucked up. He looked at the check.  
  
Two Million Dollars made out to his name.  
  
This explained a lot. Castiel never ever spoke about his family. Here they were sending him a payoff to dump their own son. That spoke volumes about them.  
  
It just made Dean want to hold Castiel and protect him all the more, to make sure he smiled that gummy grin and laughed.  
  
“I have to go see Cas”  
  
Benny just nodded and watched him go, trusting Dean without words.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Castiel was reading over is novel notes, glasses firmly on his nose when a knock sounded at his door.  
  
He made his way to the door and swung it opened, only to be shocked.  
  
“Balthazar”  
  
“Hello Cassie”  
  
His ex-lover stepped over the thresh hold and into his house a smirk firmly on his face. Castiel spun around as Balthazar flopped on his sofa.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He asked. He hadn’t seen him in over a year and he had never even thought he would, his life was different now. He was engaged to Dean. That knowledge gave him strength.  
  
“I figured you could use a rebound. So here I am, ready to ravage you” The blond said, wiggling his eyebrows, patting the cushion next to him for Castiel to come sit.  
  
“What are you talking about?” He still hadn’t moved.  
  
Balthazar sat up, suddenly serious, studying Castiel. He smirked and huffed after a moment.  
  
“Your mother called me. I have to say you do look ravishing on that video”  
  
Castiel blushed. “Wait, my mother?”  
  
“Mmhmm. She asked a favor of me since she had compensated me so well when we broke up.”  
  
Balthazar watched Castiel turn pale. “You really didn’t know that she had paid me off too, like all the others, and now like Dean. You have no idea how embarrassed they are over your lil porn video with the fighter”  
  
Castiel felt sick. He never thought Balthazar had been bought off, but he truly didn’t care about that now. But Dean…? No… He barely made it to the sofa, sinking numbly onto it, rolling his engagement ring around his finger. He wanted to die, being without Dean…. No…  
  
“Ah cheer up, I believe he got his check a few hours ago. Don’t worry, I’m here for you Cassie”  
  
Tears fell from his eyes. He hadn’t heard from Dean today…  
  
“I don’t know or care who the fuck you are, but you should leave before I get mad” Castiel stood up and turned towards his door.  
  
Dean stood there looking very much as angry as he sounded, his eyes fierce and calculating, watching Balthazar like a threat.  
  
“Dean…” At the broken sound in Castiel’s voice Dean turned towards him. His eyes turned soft in an instant and he took Cas in his arms.  
  
“Don’t cry sweetheart. I’m right here” Dean cooed, holding him tightly, kissing his temple.  
  
“Didn’t you get the check?” Castiel asked, looking up at Dean with those sad and scared eye blues, full of tears.  
  
“I did” Dean took out the check and dropped it to the floor. It fell ripped into tiny pieces. “I don’t want it and I don’t need it. I already have that” Dean told him, caressing his face.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel couldn’t hold back the tears. Dean kissed him, slowly and lovingly.  
  
“Are you out of your bloody mind!?” Balthazar demanded. “That was two million dollars!”  
  
Dean kissed Cas’s temple. “Sweetheart go wait for me in the bedroom”  
  
Castiel moved without hesitation. Dean looked at Balthazar with a murderess look. Once Cas had firmly closed the bedroom door behind him, Dean slammed Balthazar against the wall, his hand around his throat.  
  
“My Angel doesn’t like to see me fight” Dean said, smiling a very dangerous smile at a shocked Balthazar. “Let me be perfectly clear. If you, or any of his shit family ever come near us again…”He got closer and whispered into the blonde’s ear. “…I will make sure to rearrange your pretty face to my liking.”  
  
He then shoved Balthazar out the front door, slamming it shut.  
  
Dean went into the bedroom, finding Cas pacing nervously till he saw him, then launched into his arms.  
  
“Hey my beautiful fiancée”  
  
“I love you” Castiel told him, looking up at his green eyes. Dean kissed him till his worried melted away.  
  
“You wanna tell me what the check was about and who ever that guy was? I know that wasn’t Matt because you weren’t afraid of him and I really doubt you would let him in the house.”  
  
They sat on the bed and Cas just held on to Dean’s hand. “That was Balthazar”  
  
“The guy that broke up with you when we met? Is it weird I wanna thank him for being a moron and letting you go so I could have you?” Dean was trying to make him smile he knew, but Dean getting a check from his parents and Balthazar being here was too real. He tried so hard to leave all of that behind.  
  
“I don’t know where to start” He said taking a breath. He closed his eyes as Dean rubbed a hand up and down he back to sooth him.  
  
“Just take your time. I’m not going anywhere” He told him and kissed his temple.  
  
It took him a few minutes. How do you explain to someone that your family was ashamed of you existing?  
  
“I was born in Washington DC. My father is Jim Novak-“  
  
“The Senator?”  
  
“Yes. My mother is Naomi Novak, she runs Novak Corporations with my brother Ezekiel. My eldest brother Zachariah works with my father to be a Senator as well. My family is very deeply religious and right wing Republicans. My brothers follow our parents to the letter, Zachariah with a like of politics just like our father while Ezekiel has a mind for business like our mother.  
  
Then there was me. I’m the youngest and I hate politics and I don’t care for numbers. I’m what my grandmother called a dreamer. I love stories and myths, which is why I became a classics professor.  
  
But my parents didn’t understand or care that what they wanted didn’t work for me. They tried to get me married when I was in my late teens. I never liked girls in that sense and when I finally told my parents I was gay… It didn’t go well.”  
  
Dean held him against him, giving him strength as Castiel continued.  
  
“They ridiculed me and accused me of purposely trying to cause them shame and embarrassment. My brothers didn’t even help me when I started getting bullied at school. A few times I ended up in the hospital and my parents told me it was God trying to tell me to cure my evil ways.” Castiel huffed bitterly. “Then when I started college and actually started to date men… my parents started buying off my lovers. I wasn’t very popular so there hadn’t been many but…. I didn’t even find out till an ex bluntly told me he got a check and didn’t love me so he had no problems taking the money.  
  
After that was when I met Matt. In the beginning he was sweet and attentive. Then a few weeks into our relationship he got jealous of my best friend at the time Gabriel. Gabriel was straight and had a beautiful girlfriend, and he was my friend. He didn’t care if I was gay or straight he was a good friend. But Matt saw him as a threat and flipped out on me one night when he saw Gabriel hug me. I was hospitalized he beat me so severally I took a restraining order out on him, and for weeks he stalked me. As soon as I graduated I left Washington. I needed to start over, away from all that negativity I didn’t want or deserve. I have my trust fund from my grandparents and I just left…. I met Balthazar a few months after moving here. The relationship was always on his terms and I really thought I was happy. He had his own money, knew nothing about my parents or their wealth and I really thought he cared for me, always giving me lavishing gifts like the Tesla. Then he broke up with me and I met you. I just today found out my parents had bought him off too. Then he told me you got a check and I hadn’t heard from you today and…”  
  
Dean pushed him back on the bed and kissed him deeply. “I don’t want or need money Cas. I want you. No amount of money is worth it if I don’t have you to enjoy it with me. I want a life with you, money comes and goes” Castiel couldn’t stop the tears that fell from his eyes. He remembered Dean dropping the check which he had ripped to pieces.  
  
“Dean…” He couldn’t believe this beautiful strong ridiculously hot man that could have absolutely anyone, wanted him, Castiel. “Will you tell me about you?”  
  
Dean could talk for hours, but he never spoke about his past before the gym and Bobby, nor about his family. He knew he had a brother named Sam but that was all he knew.  
  
The fighter looked thoughtful for a moment, upset and conflicted even. Castiel was about to tell him to forget it when Dean took a breath and looked resolved.  
  
“I had a military dad. He was an abusive jerk that beat me regularly. After our mom died of cancer when I was four, my dad kinda lost it and couldn’t deal. I took care of my younger brother Sam because my dad was too drunk too. I didn’t want Sam to get beaten so I protected him as best as I could.” It was Castiel’s turned to soothe his lover. He was caressing his face which Dean kissed his palm and then played attentively in his short blonde hair. “When I turned 16, my dad came at me one night and I had had enough. I fought him for the first time and I knocked him out. I took Sam and whatever we could grab and ran away. From Texas to Chicago we hitch hiked and stowed away on buses. I just had Chicago in my head, not sure why. When we got here I had to figure out how to take care of Sam money wise. He was just twelve and he needed to go to school. For me it was too late to have a childhood but for him no. I got us a crappy motel room to live in and I got any job I could to pay for food and school stuff. I um… I’m not proud of this Cas and only Bobby and Sam know but I um…” Castiel caressed his face again, making Dean lean into his touch. “I started to turn tricks to provide for us.” Shame was clear in Dean’s green pools. Castiel had never wanted for anything when it came to money, he couldn’t even begin to relate or understand the hardship Dean had had to go through, but he sure as hell couldn’t judge Dean for doing what he needed to feed himself and his brother. He kissed Dean gently, trying to tell him with actions that it didn’t change how he felt about him. If anything it made he love him more, because Dean loved to that point, to sacrifice his own happiness and life to take care of others.  
  
“The problem is Sammy had seen me with a lot of my ‘clients’ which at the time I didn’t know. It made Sam start to see me differently and not in a healthy way…”  
  
“Dean he can’t be mad at you for –“  
  
“That’s not it Cas…” Dean sighed and took a breath. “After Bobby found me and took us in and I started boxing, Sam was doing really well at school and even got a scholarship for a school in California. One night we were just talking, we were both really busy, him with school and me with training we didn’t see much of each other with our schedules even though we lived together. Anyway one night we were talking about him going to California and he wanted me to go with him, but I told him no, that I had my own life starting here and he didn’t need me with him. The next thing I knew he… he kissed me and told me he wanted me… like THAT. I freaked out, pushed him off and left. Was the last time I saw him, I told Bobby that night what happened and the next month when Sam graduated, Bobby put him on the plane to California. Sam goes to school and to a shrink I pay for, to help with his… infatuation the doctor had called it, with me”  
  
Castiel was staring at him with wide eyes and mouth open. That had not been something he had been expecting. Dean closed his mouth smirking down at him. “Your gonna catch Bees with your mouth open”  
  
Castiel flushed ashamed at his lack of manners. “I’m sorry I just…”  
  
“Wasn’t expecting to hear me say my baby Brother wants me to bed him? Yeah, there’s a reason no one really knows”  
  
“’Thank you, for trusting and sharing that with me. I-“  
  
“Cas… if we are going to have a life together it would be best if we knew each other’s demons”  
  
Castiel nodded, Dean was right. It hit him then that they had been together for over a year and both had never spoke of their pasts till now. They have both wanted so badly to live in the now and future with each other they had both forgotten you can’t truly outrun your history, no matter how badly you wanted to. You could only face it and take from it what you learned.  
  
“Make love to me” Dean smiled down at him.  
  
“Your wish in my command.” His lips met his in a lavishing slow and sensual kiss. He loved Dean’s hand in his hair, controlling how he wanted his head angled to deepen their kisses. Dean draped himself over Castiel, grinding his hips into his lover, gaining small mewls from him. Dean loved Castiel’s sounds, it did things to his ego and went straight to his cock.  
  
He took his time stripping his fiancée, kissing every new exposed skin. “Dean” He looked up from his kneeling position, slipping the rest of Castiel’s pants off. “I love you”  
  
Dean kissed him hard and slow. He blindly looked for the bottle of lube with his right hand in the night stand drawer, coming up victorious a few seconds later. He kissed across Castiel’s jaw and down his neck, then back up to his ear, nibbling on the soft lobe, making him gasped and turn his head, giving Dean as much access as he wanted to his neck.  
  
“I love how you smell, I love how you taste…” Dean was whispering into his skin sweet nothings, making his cold skin tingle with Dean’s warm breath and his every touch.  
  
“Please…” Dean obliged, never removing his lips from his ministration of kisses as he slid two lube soaked fingers into his needy lover. Castiel moaned, spreading his legs wider to let Dean push his fingers into the knuckles. He pulled at Dean’s hair as he added a third finger, brushing against his prostate. Dean always made him come at least twice before he took him, but he wanted Dean inside of him now.  
  
“Dean I need you…. Please….” Castiel pulled at his hair to pull him into a kiss. “Need you to fill me…”  
  
The fighter couldn’t refuse him that and lubed his aching cock before slowly pushing into his lover. He was so tight, Dean closed his eyes and flexed his jaw in concentration not to just ram himself to the hilt into the heat. He stayed still has long as he could after bottoming out. Cas wrapped his legs around him, urging him to move.  
  
“Yes…yes….Dean…” The slow and deep pace Dean set made his lover wild, he positioned himself at just the right angle to brush against his special spot and just when Dean knew he was close, he pushed in as deep as he could and swirled his hips against him. Castiel yelled out Dean’s name as he came hard, painting both of their stomachs as he held on tightly to his fighter’s shoulders as he came down from his high. Dean followed suit quickly after a few more thrusts, growling against Castiel’s neck.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
As he had predicted, Dean felt responsible for him getting fired. Castiel had told him it was ok and that now he could focus on writing his book. It hadn’t complete sedated Dean but when Castiel told him that this was a chance for him to try and really work on his book and hopefully get published, Dean had seen how happy Castiel had been at the thought. So he accepted it. For three months now Castiel worked on his novel.  
  
Dean had a fight tonight in NY. He had asked Castiel to come to NY with him, just to visit, not attend the fight. But Castiel declined, saying he had to meet with an editor the next day. Dean was happy to hear the news, and he was used to traveling without Cas anyway but he had still pouted, looking stupidly adorable to the blue eyed man, who kissed his whole face, and continued when Dean told him he’d miss a spot.  
  
Castiel was happy, truly happy. They hadn’t heard from his parents since Dean had ripped up the check.  
  
Dean hated leaving Castiel when he traveled but he told himself, once he reached his goal in his career, he’d be able to retire. So the sooner the better was how he put it.  
  
They kissed at the airport like two teenagers making out. Michael couldn't hide the grin he held as on lookers seemed shocked or all about the lovers kissing.  
  
Just as Dean turned away to walk with Anna, Castiel over heard her saying “You never kissed me like that” The tone had been light and teasing, not angry or complaining, but that’s not what suddenly took over Castiel’s brain.  
  
Dean and Anna used to kiss. Which he knew meant they had slept together, and they were always together, traveled together… jealously wrapped its ugliness tightly around Castiel, his stomach flipping.  
  
“Dean!” His lover turned around smiling at him, without any hesitation walked back to him and tried to kiss him but Castiel pulled way, confusing the fighter.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked him.  
  
“Make it quick we can’t miss our flight” Anna told him as she turn back towards Benny, asking about the hotel their where to stay at.  
  
Castiel kept his voice as low as he could so only Dean could hear. “Did you and Anna…?”  
  
Realization dawned on Dean then that Castiel had heard Anna’s comment.  
  
“Anna and I was a long time ago Cas. I ended things with her the night I met you.”  
  
Now that explained all of Anna’s mix of friendliness and dislike all at once. Snappy comments and then overly nice moments.  
  
“Hey, I’m with you. We are getting married. Anna is just my manager and friend. Nothing else do you understand me? I love you Cas, not her or anyone else. You know that Angel” Dean said caressing his face.  
  
“Ok” Was all Castiel could say, he trusted Dean and if it was so black and white to him then he would have to be on board with it too.  
  
“I love you” Dean kissed him till Benny grunted saying time to go. “I’ll call you when I land ok?”  
  
Castiel nodded, knowing full well Dean would be taking his medication to sleep on the plane and he would get a call from Benny or Michael like he always did, telling him his fighter was safely snoring away in the car on the way to the hotel.  
  
He watched Dean walk away with his entourage, saying something to Anna to which the red head looked ashamed and kept her head down. The jealous part of Castiel was happy to see her get reprimanded by Dean.  
  
He was going to have to work on this issue.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Like clockwork, Cas had gotten a call 30 minutes after the plane landed, but surprisingly enough it was from Anna. “Hey Castiel, Dean’s ok, just passed out in the back of the truck. Listen, I wanted to apologize for what I said at the airport. It was wrong of me. I um... I won’t lie to you and tell you I don’t have feelings for Dean, because I do. I always have and when he met you well everything changed. Dean was never into relationships and then suddenly you happened and Dean was head over heels and still is.” She sighed. “I guess I’m just trying to tell you not to be upset or think Dean would ever cheat on you. He’s not that guy. He’s always been honest with whomever he was seeing, including me. It was always just friends and sexual release. For Dean it was never more and he never pretended there was or made me think otherwise. I just… I get jealous of what you two have, I can admit that. But Dean is a good friend and when he made his decision to be with you, he was blunt with me, either I could handle it and stay on as his manager or find a new job. Castiel you will always be his priority, he’s made that clear in everything he does in his life for almost two years now, you are what matters to him”  
  
Castiel just stared straight ahead. He had not expected to hear anything like that from Anna, ever. “Thank you for telling me Anna”  
  
The sudden sound of Dean snoring came across the speaker and both Castiel and Anna laughed. They ended the call on new found respect and possibility of a new friendship. Castiel could breathe as he released his jealously.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Dean’s fight was a title match tonight. Castiel bit his lip. This was so important to Dean and he was being a selfish baby. Matt was ancient history and him watching his fiancée on TV wouldn’t be the end of his world, he was being stupid. Dean had respected his quirk about not seeing him fight and for the past twenty months of their lives, Castiel had never watched him fight sense the first time. And Dean had never given him any issues about it. But Castiel knew on some level it must hurt Dean or at the very lease bother him, especially since Dean dedicated each fight to him. The news and magazines would tell him so when he saw Dean’s picture of winning a match.  
  
Feeling resolved, he took a beer from the fridge and sat of the sofa, turned his TV to the pay per view orders and click purchase before he could change his mind. The fight was just about to start when a knock sounded at his door.  
  
He opened the door to find someone he never thought he’d see again. “Gabriel…” He was so shocked. The last time he had seen Gabriel was when Matt had punched his friend and then attacked him. He had never seen Gabriel again.  
  
“Hey Cassie, long time no see” Gabriel stepped towards him and hugged him.  
  
“Come in, come in. What are you doing here? I mean…”  
  
Gabriel laughed. “I know what you mean. It’s been a long time.”  
  
Gabriel followed him into the living room and looked at the TV. Dean was power punching his opponent, looking as deadly as one would imagine a ‘Demon’ would.  
  
“How’s the husband treating you?” Castiel looked over at the TV, just in time to see Dean grin and launch at the other fighter.  
  
“Fiancée” Castiel corrected. “He’s wonderful”  
  
Gabriel snorted. “He is definitely not the type I ever saw you end up with, not after that ordeal in college”  
  
“He’s not his fighter persona in real life. Outside the UFC, Dean is goofy and sweet.”  
  
Gabriel snorted and they stayed quiet for a moment.  
  
“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here Gabriel? How did you find me?”  
  
“Well, let’s just say you’ve become a YouTube porn start” Castiel turned beet red. “I’ve actually meant to look you up ages ago but you had left Washington by the time I realized Matt wasn’t your fault… I had blamed you and I’m sorry for that. Then years later here you are on national TV, dating a UFC fighter. Finding your house wasn’t hard; the media isn’t exactly respectful of your privacy”  
  
Castiel nodded, the media were hyenas. Gabriel looked at him seriously for a minute. “Cas there’s another reason why I came to see you. If I can find you this easily, so will Matt”  
  
Cas jolted, eyes wide looking at his friend. “Matt??”  
  
“He got out of jail about a month ago. Winchester is a well-known fighter and all over the news, there’s no way he won’t see you dating him. He was still obsessed with you when you disappeared and he when crazy after that. He’s been in jail for aggravated assault”  
  
“He attacked someone else?”  
  
“Cassie after you left he came back to me and really did a number” Castiel covered his hands over his mouth. How could Matt attacked Gabriel AGAIN after he had left.  
  
“Gabriel I’m so sorry…” He was trying not to cry.  
  
“It’s not your fault Cassie. But he got out on technicalities. I’m just worried now that you’re in the public view somewhat that he will come find you”  
  
**_/Oh my god! Did you see that!! Demon Dean just slammed Northstar, he’s done folks!/_**  
  
Castiel turned back to the TV and watch the replay of Dean basically picking up Northstar, slamming him to the ground and punch him twice with power punches right to the face. Northstar stopped moving.  
  
**_/Winchester is the new Champion! Ladies and gentlemen, Demon Dean Winchester is the new UFC Heavy weight Champion!!!!!!/_**  
  
“Good thing your hubby is a scary bastard” Gabriel said watching as Dean roared in the middle of the Octagon, bloody and sweaty, looking every bit the Demon they called him. “When will he be back with you?”  
  
“In two days. Maybe longer now that he won. I’m so happy for him, this is what he’s been working towards.” He watched on as Benny, Michael and Anna joined Dean in the ring as the announcers made their way to him. The close up of Dean showed a cut over his left eye, a forming bruise of his right cheek and a small cut on his lip. Benny wiped his face with a towel and told Dean to spit out his mouth guard in it after. Some blood was clearly mixed into his spit.  
  
**_/Dean! How do you feel!! Congratulations on this fight! The new Champ!/_**  
  
**_/I feel good, I feel real good. I won this for my Angel, I love you baby!/_** Dean said grinning like a maniac on live TV, Castiel couldn’t help but laugh ad blush. Gabriel watched him with a smirk.  
  
**_/So what’s next for you Dean?/_**  
  
**_/I have no idea, the road will take me where it does. All I want right now is to go home to my fiancée and eat about twelve bacon cheese burgers/_**  
  
“He’s so very public with his love for you” Gabriel mentioned as Dean answered questions.  
  
“He is. Dean isn’t shy about how he feels or who he is. Other’s opinions of him really don’t affect him. I wish I was more like that”  
  
“I’ll be honest here, how are you able to be with him when he fights like that?”  
  
“When I saw him fight at this event almost two years ago, I freaked out. I kept having flash backs of Matt beating me and they would merge into Dean, I ended up running out of the event. After the fight when he saw I was gone, he was so worried and came over as soon as he could with roses. He thought he had done something wrong. I told him then about Matt and I asked him if he minded that I did not watch his fights. He understood but asked me if he could still dedicate them to me. Dean is my prince charming you read in books that loves you and protects you… my ex before Dean showed up a few weeks ago and Dean wanted to kill him. It was honestly hot to have him keep me safe, he has never ever been rough with me.”  
  
“Ok, if you’re sure about him. Then you need to contact him and tell him Matt may be a problem soon. I don’t wanna scare you but… I need you to understand the severity of what Matt did to me”  
  
Castiel nodded and turned off the TV.  
  
“He broke both of my arms, my left eye is permanently fucked up and if you didn’t notice I have a bit of a limp. During the end he was about to… about to rape me when a couple rounded the corner and saw us. He took off and they called the cops and stayed with me till they came and the ambulance”  
  
Castiel could only stare at his friend. He KNEW Matt was capable of such a thing. He couldn’t keep his tears back. “Gabriel… I’m so sorry” He hugged his friend.  
  
They hugged and held each other tightly for what felt like hours, both giving strength to the other.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
The call came in at about 2am. Castiel grudgingly sat up in bed and reached for is cell phone in his nightstand.  
  
He looked at the screen, squinting from the glare of the light to see Dean’s goofy smile of the profile pic he had on his phone.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
Loud background noises smacked him awake, Dean was obviously out somewhere.  
  
“Hey Angel” At least he was sober. “I’m sorry I’m calling so late, I didn’t have a chance to call before. I won the title babe!”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile. “I know, I saw the match”  
  
“You what?”  
  
“You’ve been working so hard for this and it means so much to you that I needed to watch it. I bought it on pay per view”  
  
“Cas…” He could see his tall lover smiling and speechless, he hadn’t expected Cas to watch it.  
  
“I love you” He told him, laying back against his pillows.  
  
“I love you too, so much Angel” He could hear Anna yelling at Dean in the background to come do a shot and cheers. “I wish you were here”  
  
Castiel sighed. “I miss you. When will you be back?”  
  
“I’m pushing for tomorrow but because I won they—“ More noise came over the phone and the line went dead.  
  
Castiel looked at his phone. He wasn’t upset with Dean, he knew they were out celebrating but Dean wanting him there was enough. He decided he would make it up to Dean when he got home.  
  
Just as he placed his phone back on the nightstand it chimed. He looked at it and it was a text from Dean.  
  
**_/Hey its Mike, they are toasting him. I’ll try to get him back to you in one piece hopefully by tomorrow or the next day latest. Night./_**  
  
Cas put the phone back on the nightstand and went back to sleep.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Dean didn’t make it back to Chicago till the day after. Gabriel had stayed at Castiel’s sleeping on the sofa. They spent the time talking and catching up in each other’s lives. Gabriel was a restaurant owner in Washington and was hoping to expend to Chicago. Castiel loved the idea of having his friend in his life again.  
  
Dean scared them when he knocked on the door at two in the afternoon. Castiel had looked into the pep hole and all but yanked the door open when he saw it was Dean.  
  
As soon as the fighter was through the door he dropped his duffle bag and picked up Castiel making him wrap his legs around his waist, slamming him against the wall hungrily devouring his mouth.  
  
Castiel was so wrapped up in Dean that he had momentarily forgotten Gabriel was there watching them till he cleared his throat.  
  
“Um, wow”  
  
Dean froze and pulled away from Castiel’s lips, seeing his lover dazed looking up at him, lips kiss swollen and blue eyes lust blown. The fighter turned and looked at Gabriel starring at them. Slowly he carefully lowered Cas back down, making sure he could stand and turned his attention to the short brown haired man.  
  
“Who are you?” Castiel came back to earth when he saw Dean address Gabriel with a hard look and placed his hands on Dean’s arm.  
  
“Dean, this is my friend Gabriel from Washington. Gabriel this is Dean” He said happily. The note in his voice didn’t go unnoticed to Dean. Gabriel was a friend.  
  
Dean’s whole demeanor changed and he walked forward extending a hand. “’Hi, nice to meet you” A smile firmly in place.  
  
Gabriel looked at him skeptically, the switch had been so fast it was scary a bit. He took the offered hand. It was a firm shake but no macho dominance. “Nice to meet you as well?”  
  
Dean laughed. “Sorry, last time I showed up and Cas had a guest, he wasn’t wanted here” He turned back to Castiel, kissing his forehead. “Gotta keep my Angel safe”  
  
“Yeah about that…”  
  
Castiel gave Gabriel a pleading look. Dean had just gotten here, he didn’t want to worry him right away, but Dean being ever so observant saw the exchange. “What?”  
  
“Dean I have to talk to you about Matt…” Castiel started as he closed the door and locked it.  
  
“I’ll go make coffee” Gabriel offered as he excused himself.  
  
“Ok, did something happen?”  
  
“Yes and no… lets go sit down and I’ll explain what Gabriel is doing here” As Cas started towards the kitchen, Dean pulled him back against him, turning him to face him.  
  
He caressed Castiel’s worried face. “I won’t let anything happen to you” Castiel smiled at him.  
  
“I know” Dean kissed him, slowly and sweetly.  
  
Moments later the three of them sat around Castiel’s kitchen table. Gabriel started, telling Dean everything that had happened in Washington and why he was now here, hoping it was just a good visit to see Castiel and that none of his worries were real.  
  
Dean kept his hand on Castiel’ legs as they spoke, processing the information.  
  
“Do you still have the restraining order?” He suddenly asked Castiel.  
  
“No… I didn’t think I would need it here”  
  
Dean took out his cell and dialed Bobby’s number. “Bobby… yeah it was a sick fight. Listen can you call Rufus?... Cas needs a restraining order”  
  
Castiel and Gabriel both watched Dean with curious looks.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll explain Sunday. Thanks Bobby” He hung up the phone and looked at Cas. “Booby has a poker buddy that’s a judge. He um, he helped me too when I did my stuff as a teen” Castiel launched into his arms. Dean hugged him back tightly.  
  
He accepted everything about him, everything. All this bullshit with his family, his horrible past. Dean could just find someone with no baggage but instead he stayed and protected. He kissed Dean’s bruised lips desperately, trying to convey his feelings physically.  
  
“Hey, I said I won’t let anything happen to you and I mean that. We are getting married in a few months, you’re stuck with me Angel” Castiel had tears in his eyes as he looked at Dean’s healing face. Even with cuts and bruises he was still stunning.  
  
“Wow” Gabriel said, bluntly starring at them, breaking their eye contact.  
  
Castiel looked back at Gabriel and went to sit back in his own chair and get off of Dean, but Dean grabbed him tighter and kissed his temple before releasing him.  
  
“What?” Dean asked looking at the guest.  
  
“Nothing I’ve just never seen two people so in love before”  
  
Dean blinded him with a white smile while Castiel blushed a deep red.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
The next month went by without incident. After having explain things to Bobby and his Judge friend Rufus, Castiel had been granted a restraining order against Matt.  
  
Gabriel had been staying with Castiel sleeping on his sofa that opened into a bed, which was surprisingly quite comfortable. Most nights Castiel stayed at Dean’s place, but tonight they were in his house with Gabriel snoring in the living room.  
  
He was currently riding Dean, chasing his climax as Dean thrust up into his tight heat.  
  
“Fuck baby…. So good Cas” Dean loved when he rode him, he said just watching him use his cock to please himself and ride him as he pleased was enough to make him come as well.  
  
“DEAN” Castiel threw his head back, coming all over Dean’s stomach and chest as he clawed at his lover’s chest. Dean sat up and gripped him tightly as he fucked up into him, coming seconds later.  
  
After calming down, Castiel laid motionless as Dean fetched a wash cloth and cleaned them both before crawling back into bed. It was nearly 2am and they had just finished round three and Castiel was exhausted. Dean was insatiable when it came to him.  
  
Castiel cuddled into Dean’s arms, laying his head over the fighter’s heart, letting the beat soothe him into sleep.  
  
“Move in with me” Dean’s deep rumble stirred him and he looked up at his lover.  
  
“Ok” He had been waiting for Dean to ask him. After all if they were getting married soon, living together was a logical step. Dean reached up and kissed his lips.  
  
“You can sell your place to Gabriel”  
  
“True”  
  
“I wanna go again” Dean flipped over an exhausted and giggling Castiel.  
  
“Dean” He said completely amused.  
  
“I’ll do all the work. Take care of you angel” Before Castiel could even muster the energy to refuse him, Dean was already spreading his legs wide and licked a slow strip over Castiel’s abused hole, making him mewled and arch off the bed.  
  
Dean plunged his tongue into his lover, fucking him with it, then added two fingers. Dean knew exactly where Castiel’s pleasure spot was and he hit it repeatedly till Castiel came all over his own stomach. Dean slipped into him easily and started a slow sensual rhythm, kissing Castiel sweetly.  
  
Dean made love to him, cherishing every gasp and moan Castiel made.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
Dean had gotten up early in the morning and went for a run.  
  
“How the hell does he still have energy to go do that? He didn’t fuck you enough for four hours?!” Gabriel was not a morning person and had not gotten enough sleep. Castiel blushed.  
  
“I’m sorry Gabriel, his stamina is quite high”  
  
“Cassie you can barely walk” Gabriel said smirking as he sipped his coffee, watching his friend wince as he sat down slowly in the chair.  
  
“Yes well… it was worth it. Always is”  
  
Gabriel laughed and Castiel joined in. It was nice to have a friend again. One besides Dean and his friends. A thought just occurred to him then.  
  
“Gabriel, would you be my best man?”  
  
“Cassie…. That’s wow… yeah man”  
  
Castiel smiled.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
  
They were getting married today. News vans along with some of Dean’s fan were camped out outside the venue they were getting married at.  
  
Dean had somehow booked them the Conrad Chicago Hotel. They were having an evening wedding on the roof top.  
  
They had hired a wedding planner and Dean’s only demands were, it had it have a view of the city and they had to be married at 8pm, because that was the exact time they had met at Harvelle’s.  
  
Castiel had asked for white and purple lilies with sunflowers for the wedding.  
  
The planner’s name was Bela Talbot and she had done an amazing job. Fun Scroll Escort Cards, with Pink Champagne. Dark blue programs. Lily center pieces and white linens.  
  
  
Everything was lit by candles and hanging small lanterns, giving everything a romantic glow.  
  
When Castiel walked down the aisle, candles lighting his way down the row, the lights had made Dean’s eyes look as if flakes of gold swirled in the green gems of is eyes.  
  
Dean was in a dark charcoal suit with a purple lily pinned to his lapel while Castiel wore a dark blue suit with a white lily on his lapel.  
  
Castiel felt like he was in a dream. Once Dean slipped the ring on his finger and they were officially Mr. and Mr. Winchester, Dean had picked him up and kissed him breathless.  
  
The view was spectacular. The city at night with its high rises and streets being nothing but lights made it all the more surreal.  
  
Everyone was dancing, Bobby with his date Ellen, Anna with Benny, and Michael with a date he had brought, but Castiel couldn’t remember her name. Gabriel was dancing with one of Anna’s friends.  
  
“Excuse me, are you Castiel Novak?” A waiter asked.  
  
“It’s Winchester now, but yes”  
  
“My apologies, this was left for you at the front desk. It was instructed to give it to you with great urgency” The man said handing him a large envelop.  
  
“Thank you” The man nodded and disappeared.  
  
His name was written in slanted cursive on it. He knew that hand writing.  
  
**_/Dear Brother  
  
I am writing to you to ask for your forgiveness even though I do not deserve it. I understand you are getting married and I wish you nothing but happiness. I can’t say how proud of you I am. You never wavered from who you are, God doesn’t make mistakes, only humans do. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize how wrong I was in treating you the way I had. I wanted so badly to be a good son to our parents that I only listen to them and not the actual message God gives us; to love one another and accept each other, no one is better than the other we are all created equally in God’s eyes. He is the only one that can judge us. I’m sorry it took me this long to realize all the hurt I caused you and in the process I lost my baby brother that I should had loved and protected, not turn my back on and shun away. I can only hope one day you will forgive my imperfections as I try to rectify my unwanted ways.  
  
You will find documents for Novak Corp. pertaining to your share of the company. Mother has retired and I am in full control of Novak Corp. Its as much your legacy as Zachariah’s and mine. You officially own twenty five present. If it would be alright with you, I would like to send you your quarterly wages. You will find a check with the documents made out to you and Mr. Winchester. I hope you will accept it and use it for your honeymoon perhaps.  
  
I know this makes up for nothing, but I hope one day to be able to sit and talk with you, get to know my baby brother like a good older brother should. I’d like to be there for you even though you clearly do not need me. But I am here Castiel.  
  
I hope your wedding and marriage to Mr. Winchester is everything you hoped for and more.  
  
I do love you and respect the strong man you have become. I cannot speak for our parents or Zachariah, but as for myself, I am honored to be your brother.  
  
Ezekiel Novak/_**  
  
Castiel couldn’t believe it. Tears swam in his eyes as Dean reached him.  
  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Castiel couldn’t answer instead he handed Dean the letter.  
  
Dean looked at him confused but read it, a smile graced his face. “Cas this is great” Dean hugged him.  
  
Castiel was beyond words. His brother loved him and asked for forgiveness…. He had always hoped and now it was here, he could have a brother in his life.  
  
“Angel did you see how much he sent? This can cover many honeymoons” Dean told wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Castiel laughed.  
  
Suddenly a commotion sounded, everyone screaming and running. Castiel turned to look what they were running from. There in the middle of the dance floor was a waiter with a gun, pointed directly at him.  
  
Dean turned around and pushed Castiel behind him. “What the fuck” Dean growled looking at the dark haired man pointing a gun at them.  
  
Castiel couldn’t move as he stared at the one person he truly never ever wanted to see again. “It’s Matt…” He said so softly only Dean heard him. The fighter tensed and reached a hand back to hold Castiel against him.  
  
“Did you really think I would never find you? That a restraining order could keep me away from you??” Matt said, taking a step towards them. Castiel wouldn’t look at him, instead he held on to Dean’s strong back and pressed himself against his husband, trying to melt into him if possible, keeping his eyes closed and his head in between Dean’s shoulder blades.  
  
“You need to leave” Dean warned, his voice deep and dominate.  
  
“Not without what’s mine” Dean then felt Castiel hold on tighter to him.  
  
“He is no longer yours. He is mine”  
  
“Fine then I’ll just get rid of you”  
  
“You can try” Dean looked at Mike and nodded his way.  
  
It happened so quickly Castiel didn’t have time to blink. Michael came out of nowhere and grabbed him, shielding him as Dean launched at Matt. The gun went off and people screamed and Castiel just had enough time to watch Dean get shot and then jump on Matt, attacking him. Castiel knew he was screaming, he knew it but he couldn’t hear anything besides the ringing of the gun shot.  
  
Dean and Matt were fighting on the floor, both trying to control the gun. Then Dean was punching Matt repeatedly, he was covered in blood, his eyes full of rage. The sounds his punches were making didn’t seem right, as if he was crushing bone.  
  
Matt had stopped moving as Dean punched him again and again till Benny and a guest pulled him off. The police and EMTs came through the crowed then.  
  
Castiel was watching holding on to Michael who wouldn’t release him.  
  
The next thing he knew Dean was being handcuffed and he passed out from blood lost. They strapped him to a gurney and took off. Matt was pronounced dead on the scene and had a sheet draped over his face.  
  
“They are taking Dean to the hospital, come on” Bobby told them. Michael took him along with Benny, Anna and Gabriel to head to the hospital.  
  
  
**#####**  
  
For the first time Castiel was happy the media was so in love with Dean. Five different reporters had disguised themselves as waiters during their wedding and had taped the whole event, especially the part with Matt which had helped clear Dean of murder charges. It was obvious Dean had been protecting himself and Cas when he fought Matt. As for killing him well, they said Dean was in a rage because Matt had threatened his husband and it was justifiable.  
  
Dean had also been shot and was lucky. Castiel couldn’t stop crying, Dean hadn’t opened his eyes yet and it had already been two days after surgery to remove the bullet from his left shoulder. His husband had been lucky the bullet had not hit anything major.  
  
“Hey Angel” Castiel jumped on the bed and hugged Dean tightly as he cried. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his overwhelmed husband. "I’m ok Cas. Everything is ok” He cooed.  
  
Castiel pulled away and caressed Dean’s tired face and then peppered him with kisses.  
  
“I love you so much”  
  
Dean grabbed and kissed him slowly and full of passion. Trying to show his distraught lover he was ok, they were fine.  
  
When they pulled away, Dean noticed the TV on the hospital wall was on and muted. It was on the news and showing clips of his fight with Matt. The clip then showed Castiel yelling and reaching for him over Michael’s shoulder, then back to Dean’s murderess and rage filled face as he beat Matt senseless while fighting for the gun.  
  
Castiel turned and looked at what had caught Dean’s attention.  
  
“I killed him” Castiel looked back at Dean’s serious face. “I couldn’t stop myself, all I kept thinking was that he wanted to hurt you and take you away from me and I couldn’t let him.”  
  
“You were protecting us”  
  
“You’re not scared of me?”  
  
“No” Castiel hugged him, needed to feel Dean’s arms back around him.  
  
They just held each other, content in one another’s safe embrace when a small cough brought them back to now.  
  
Bobby stood in the door looking in credibly uncomfortable. “Hey boy, I knew you’d be fine”  
  
“What’s wrong Bobby?” Dean asked as Castiel got comfortable against him, kissing his wounded shoulder.  
  
The gruff man sighed and wiped his face in frustration. “Its Sam…”’  
  
“What about him?” Dean asked, his eyebrows furrow.  
  
Bobby came into the room and removed his old baseball cap. “You know how sick he is mentally… He um….” Bobby looked uncomfortable.  
  
Castiel stood and kissed Dean’s temple. “I’m going to go find coffee” Once he was gone Bobby took a seat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
“Bobby spit it out”  
  
“Sam’s gone Dean”  
  
“What do you mean gone? He’s probably at a library or something”  
  
“Dr. Crowley called me last night. Sam was doing well for a while. He had a setback when you started being featured on pay per views, then really lost it when that video of you and Cas came out. But he couldn’t handle it when it was all over the news you were getting married. He went to his appointment last night and he attacked Dr. Crowley yelling he could never have you…”  
  
“Geezus”  
  
“He’s missing”  
  
  
**TBC** (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I will continue this yet.


End file.
